


Straight Through the Heart

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Human AU, Jousting, Renaissance Faires, Swordplay, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Renaissance faire joust does not go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot who gave me the idea for this on tumblr, so please if you read this let me know so I can give you credit for the idea!  
> I may continue with this, just depends on how many people like it. Let me know!

Thang helped with the straps on the side of Bog's armor. The black armor shown as if a light was coming from deep within it. Bog moved his arms back and forth, testing to make sure he had enough flexibility. He took a deep breath. He was playing the part of the dreaded black knight, the evil, ugly, horrible black knight—again. Bog made a face as he looked in the standing mirror in the corner of the tent. The thing that made him angry about it was that he felt the role was close to the truth, even if it was just an act for the joust. What made it even worse was he went up against Roland, the prick. Roland always played the white knight. With his blonde hair and perfect looks, Roland fit the part to a tee. Bog ground his teeth back and forth. He knew he could easily out joust Roland, but the script required him to fall every fucking time. Bog reached over and grabbed his helmet, shoving it under his arm. 

Marianne was standing in Roland's tent with an unconscious Roland at her feet. She had caught him cheating on her and had decided to confront him. She surprised herself when her anger got the better of her and she slugged him. Roland had dropped like a sack of potatoes. Now, it was almost time for the white knight to joust, but she had knocked the white knight on his ass. She looked over her shoulder at her sister Dawn who was standing with her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. 

“Dawn, help me get the armor on. I'm going to joust.” The grin she gave her sister was vicious. Finally she was going to get to show-off her skills that Roland had always put her down for. 

Bog stepped out as the crowd cheered and booed. He put his helmet on and then he rolled his eyes. Always the bad guy. The white knight stepped out and the crowd roared their approval. Bog frowned. Something seemed off with Roland; he had his helmet on, something he usually waited for the very last minute to do. Bog wasn't really sure what else was throwing him off about Roland, but there was definitely something not right. But the show must go on. Bog sighed and with Thang's help, got onto the black horse adjusting the lance as Thang handed it to him. 

Dawn did her best to help her sister onto the horse, handed her the shield, but she had to find someone to help with the lance. She hissed up at her sister. “What are you doing!!?” 

Marianne leaned down, hissing right back “I am going to joust!” 

Dawn grimaced “But you don't know the routine!” 

Marianne sighed. “How hard can it be? I know I'm suppose to win. So all I have to do is kick that guy's ass.” 

Dawn looked unsure about any of this, but she knew when she was beaten and backed up as she yelled “Just don't get hurt!” 

Marianne turned her attention to the dark knight. She adjusted her hold on the lance, setting it in the arret making sure the grapper was in place, a slow smile spreading across her face. Bog was still frowning. Everything with Roland was wrong, even the way he was holding the lance. Usually Roland held it in a showy fashion since he knew he would always win and didn't really have to joust, but today he was holding it like a professional. Bog changed his own hold on his lance. Well if Roland wanted a real joust, Bog would happily give it to him. Bog adjusted his ecranche, placing the lance in his arret, his own smile just a tad wicked at the prospect of a real joust. 

The Knight Marshall motioned for the match to begin. 

Marianne nugged her horse and she took off, bent down a little, her eyes glued to the other rider; the dark knight was coming at her. The first pass, they simply bumped one another, not very hard. She circled around. She could see the the dark knight was getting ready for a harder ride. 

She grinned, this was thrilling. 

Bog frowned. Apparently Roland wanted to go off script. Well, that was fine by him. Bog's smile was more a vicious smirk as he pulled his horse around and charged at Roland. 

The two riders came at each other, their lances pointed right at each other. Bog's lance hit the shield of what he thought was Roland. Marianne held on to her horse and lance, but the blow was hard enough to make her whole body rattle in the seat. She leaned back with the blow, barely maintaining her seat. She managed to spin her horse around. Her lance only glanced his shield. The impact made Bog's teeth clamp down hard, almost biting his tongue. Roland surprised him==he never managed to hit Bog that hard before. Bog snarled. 

Marianne narrowed her eyes in anger, so that's how this black knight guy wanted to play was it? Fine, she could play rough too. Both riders pulled around and charged again, but this time they both hit, their lances skidding off each other at the same time, the air filled with the loud cracking of wood. 

Marianne was thrown from her horse, hitting the ground hard on her side and rolling. Her head was ringing, making her unsteady enough that she could not get up to her feet right way. Bog rolled off backwards with the power of the strike. Bog landed hard on his back, painfully knocking the air out of his lungs, but he managed to make it to his feet. When he finally managed to draw in a wheezing breath, he snarled, so angry that he was ready to tear off Roland's head, script be damned. Thang ran out with Bog's sword as Bog ripped off his helmet, throwing it aside and spitting out blood. He didn't' even notice that he was bleeding from his nose or that his lip was split, blood running down his chin as he grabbed the sword from Thang with such force that he nearly knocked Thang down. 

Marianne rose to her feet with a wobble. Her sister ran out with her sword, struggling to carry it. Marianne turned to face the dark knight after grabbing her sword, her eyes widening to see the black knight coming at her quickly, his face bloody and his blue eyes vivid, which startled her for a moment as they seemed to flash with malevolence. She barely had time to block him when his sword slammed into her. He hissed, his voice pitched low. “What the fuck was that, Roland??” 

Marianne twisted, sliding her sword along his and then she pushed him away from her with all her strength. 

It gave her enough time to yank off her helmet, her own lip split, blood drying on her chin, and sporting a cut over her eyebrow. A snarling Bog turned to block her next attack, but then he stopped short to see a pretty woman in Roland's place. 

“Who the hell are you?” Bog dropped his sword point down, but Marianne was not having it. 

“I am the white knight!” she roared and came at him. Bog brought his blade up almost failing to block in time. 

He narrowed his eyes and smirked at her. “Alright then, let's fight, tough girl!” 

She came at him, her strength surprising him as she brought her blade over head then quickly cut to the side. Bog brought his blade up and then snapped the weapon low catching her and forcing her blade skyward and away, but Marianne took several steps backs so she could take a leap at him. Bog yanked his sword up, yelling. “Whoa whoa whoa!!! Damn it, princess!” 

Marianne snarled viciously, “DON”T CALL ME PRINCESS!!” 

The crowd started to yell and cheer for the white princess as they were calling her, which made Bog snort with laughter, especially after what she just yelled at him. He backed up, blocking each blow she aimed at him. She lunged forward, over extending her sword just enough that Bog was able to snap her blade to the side with a hard parry and pivot on one foot to plant a kick in her chest, knocking her away from him. Bog stepped back, taking a second to whirl his sword in a circle, taunting his opponent. They moved around each other before they both attacked again with renewed force, the white princess's face a mask of beautiful, dangerous determination. He managed to lock her hilt with his for a moment, both of them cheek to cheek. 

“Look at you!” He grinned. 

She snarled, breaking free as Bog yanked her sword from her hand at the same moment, sending it flying into the air. She leaped back and managed to catch it, evoking a broad smile on Bog's face as he exclaimed, “Impressive!” 

She grinned at him. “Well, for a black knight, I was expecting more.” 

Bog gaped at her. “What's that suppose to mean?” 

They continued to dance around each other, the crowd going crazy cheering them on. They were both sweaty, dirty and bloody when finally they locked blades again, staring each other in the eye. Bog grinned at her. “I suppose I should let you win since the white knight is suppose to win this.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. 'What do you mean let me win?” 

He laughed as he yelled loudly for the crowd to hear. “Go ahead! Kill me princess, but you will not get your prince back!” 

Marianne smirked, but then they both dropped their blades at the same time. She held out her free hand to him, saying loudly for the crowd. “A draw, Dark Knight! You have fought with honor! Besides, I do not need a prince!” 

Bog took her hand. “Aye, my lady, a draw for you have fought better than any man!” They raised their joined hands to the crowd, who applauded and cheered.


	2. Part Deux

Bog hurriedly removed his armor because he wanted to try to catch her (whoever she was) before she left. He had to know more about her and why she was in Roland's place. It was one of the best fights he had ever had! He had to know her name! He quickly wiped down and and put on his fair clothes, still in the character of the dark knight, just without the armor. He dashed out of the tent and put his long legs to good use as he made his way to the white knight's tent. But when he got there no one was in sight. The white princess was gone. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips taking a few quick breaths since he had practically run over here. He rubbed a long fingered hand down his face and turned to leave, only to find a sunny little blonde woman was standing there watching him. She grinned brightly. “You were really impressive out there!” 

He blushed. “Ah, thank you?” 

She rocked on her feet for a moment and then asked, “You looking for my sister?” 

Bog jerked a bit. “The white princess is your sister?” 

She grinned, putting her hand out. “Hi! I'm Dawn and that was my sister, Marianne, you jousted against.” “Marianne.” He said her name, rolling it around on his tongue, his accent giving it a delicious sound that impressed Dawn. “How do I find her?” 

Dawn grinned. “You like her don't you?” 

Bog frowned and started to deny it, but she pointed. “She went that way. You should hurry—I think Roland is following her and that is going to be bad.” 

He didn't ask any questions, just headed off in the direction she pointed. Dawn watched him go, grinning brightly. 

Bog weaved his way through the crowd, a head taller than most of the people, granting him a slight advantage for hunting someone amongst the milling people. Some of the tourists tried to snag pictures of him or booed as he went by. Bog just rolled his eyes and growled, which thankfully everyone thought was in character. Finally, he caught a glimpse of her. She was dressed in street clothes, leggings and a long tunic, but Roland had also caught up to her. He was in character, still dressed like prince charming and he had a hold of her upper arm spinning her around to face him. 

Bog had just gotten closer when Marianne yanked herself free, pulled her arm back, her hand forming into a fist. Bog broke through the crowd just as Marianne was about to take her swing. Roland saw him and grabbed a surprised Bog, yanking him over and using him to block Marianne's swing. She hit Bog in the face, snapping his head back. 

Roland started to laugh and Marianne gasped in shock. “Oh my God! I am so sorry!!!” 

Bog stumbled back a step, grabbing his jaw. He stretched his mouth and rolled his eyes upward as the shock of the hit went through him. Roland snorted with laughter. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't catch his breath, which caused Marianne to snap. “Shut up, Roland!” “I am so sorry!” Marianne repeated. She came up to Bog who put a hand out keeping her at a distance. “It's fine.” 

Roland was guffawing so loudly now, bent over at the waist with his hands on his knees that he was embarrassing. Their little group had already drawn a crowd when someone yelled, “Hey, are you guys going to fight?” 

Marianne and Bog at the same time yelled, “NO!” Roland was in tears from the giggling that he couldn't stop to respond. Marianne snarled at Roland, but then surprised Bog by grabbing his arm and hauled him off from the crowd. She stomped through the gathered people, dragging Bog with her. 

Bog let himself be hauled into one of the food tents where she forced him to sit. She narrowed her eyes. “Stay there and don't move.” Bog looked a bit shocked, but he did as he was told, trying to ignore some of the stares they were getting. 

She came back a few moments later with a soda cup filled with ice and a rag. She sat down beside him putting the ice in the cloth and then placing it against his jaw where she had slugged him. They sat quietly for a moment before she murmured, “Sorry about your face.” 

He shrugged. “No problem, you might have improved it.” 

She chuckled. “Stop it. Sorry—really. Roland just brings out the worst in me.” 

“How do you know Roland?” Bog glanced over at her, not sure if he should ask the question, but needing to know. 

She didn't exactly shrug, but she muttered. “Fiance, as of today ex-fiance. Name's Marianne.” 

He glanced down at her. “My name is Bog.” 

She frowned slightly, the crease between her eyebrows somehow appealing to him, and looked up at him. “Bog?” 

He narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Okay, Bog.” 

Bog chewed his bottom lip, wincing. “Is that what happened? You hit Roland and then took his place?” 

She smiled. “Yeah, sorta like that.” 

Bog laughed. “It was fun jousting against you. Too bad you canna take his place.” 

“Why can't I?” 

Bog frowned. “Well you would have to convince Roland to step down and he likes playing the part of prince charming way too much. I have been jousting against him for the last two years.” 

Marianne gave him a meaningful look and he snorted. “Alright I have been jousting and he has been playing at jousting. But he likes being the winner, all the glory.” Marianne snarled. “And all the women too.” She looked bitter, but shook her head, dispelling her negative thoughts, and then grinned. “I don't know, maybe we could trick him into stepping down.” 

She removed the ice and checked his chin and cheek, her fingers touched his face delicately. “I'm afraid you're going to have a bruise.” 

Bog grinned, showing off crooked teeth, the smile making his blue eyes light up. “That's alright; goes with the whole bad guy look.” 

She chuckled. Bog looked down a bit nervous and unsure how to get her to stay so he blundered on “Ah, maybe we could discuss Roland's downfall over dinner?” 

Marianne looked up at him, startled at the question, but he looked so scared for a moment, so unsure and he really was handsome even if he didn't see it. And nice—he fought her even after finding out she was a woman and she could tell he had not held back. She like that, a lot. That made her smile. “I would love that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne stood still. She was doing her best to try not to roll her eyes too much as her sister fussed over her outfit. “Dawn, we are not really going on a “date.” We are going out to plot.” 

Dawn gave her sister a sad look. The look she reserved for only the truly ignorant. 

“That is no reason why you can't look nice while you plot Roland's downfall as the white knight.” 

Marianne made a face, but she didn't think about the fact that she was still allowing her sister to make sure she looked good. 

Dawn ran her fingers through Marianne's hair trying to make the parts that stuck out a bit more stylish before she took a step back. She put a finger to her lips, tilting her head in the cute way she had when she was contemplating something of most high importance, like her sister's hair. 

“You need a comb.” 

Marianne razzberried her. “No, I do not! Will you stop fussing!” 

That was when there was a knock at the door. Dawn took off before Marianne could move, throwing open the door to see Bog standing at the door. He was living up to his image of “the black knight” wearing black jeans, a button-down black dress shirt and a black vest over it all. He looked dark, villianous and dashing, the scars on his chin enhanced the look of the dangerous, wicked knight. He blinked in surprise, bright blue eyes ruining the whole evil look as he gave a crooked smile with a hint of bashfulness. “Ah, hi? I'm here for Marianne?” 

Dawn reached out, grabbing his hands to yank him inside. “Hi!! You're Boggy, right?” 

“Bog, Bog King.” 

“Boggy Woggy, Kingy Wingy!” 

“Bog.” 

Dawn completely ignored him as she pulled him over to her sister. 

“Whoa! Marianne did hit you good, didn't she! That's some bruise!” Bog self-consciously rubbed a hand over the spreading bruise as Dawn continued. “So the Black dastardly evil knight and the white princess are going to plot to bring down the nasty cheater, Roland the tarnished white knight?” Dawn grinned brightly. 

Bog and Marianne looked at each other with clear expressions of embarrassment. In unison they answered, “Ah, yeah.” 

Dawn squealed. “This is like a romance novel where the two enemies unite against a bigger enemy and fall in love!” 

Both Bog and Marianne put up their hands. “Whoa!!” 

They looked at one another then started to laugh. 

Dawn gave a knowing smile and then grabbed them both by their upper arms. “Alright, you two kids go have fun plotting!” 

She shoved them out the door with a giggle slamming it shut in their faces. Bog blinked in surprise then whispered. “Well, that was weird.” 

Marianne laughed. “That's my sister.” 

They shared a chuckle. He motioned down the walk-way letting her go first. When they got to his car, Bog held the door open for her before getting in. 

“So where are we off to?” Marianne smoothed her skirt down, her hands on her lap. 

“I thought we might go to this pub downtown. They have a live Irish band playing tonight and they serve some really great food and drinks. Unless that isn't something you would enjoy?” 

He lifted a brow at her in question which made her grin. “Sounds great.” 

When they took off, his music came on, he had it low, but she smiled as she realized he was listening to some classic rock. Point for him. Roland liked to listen to whatever was popular and usually bad. She tried to watch Bog while he drove without staring. He had a very distinctive profile that she found appealing. 

They parked down the street, Bog surprising her by hurrying around to her side to get her door for her. They walked to the pub side by side. Bog had his hands in his pockets walking with a bit of a slump to his shoulders, characteristic of a guy accustomed to being so much taller than anyone else and trying to shrink away so he wouldn't stand out. 

As they approached the pub, she could hear some really fun music. A man and a woman stood outside of the building. The woman was smoking a cigarette as the shorter man with her, wearing huge glasses, was leaning against the wall next to the woman. She was bald with a nose ring, tough looking compared to the more geeky guy. They both saw them at the same time and waved. “Hey, Bog!” 

He waved back. “Hey. Ah, this is a friend of mine—Marianne.” 

She gave a wave. “Hi.” 

The short guy with the glasses opened his eyes wide in surprise and asked, “Are you Bog's...” But before he could finish, the woman elbowed him. Bog flushed, scowling. “This is Stephanie and Theodore—or Stuff and Thang. Thang helps with my armor and Stuff, she works with the weapons.” 

Marianne grinned. “That's cool.” 

Thang started to say something else, but Stuff put a hand on his arm. “You two have fun.” 

Bog gave her a grateful smile and then held the door open for Marianne. 

* 

They grabbed a table near the back, Bog motioning and getting the attention of a waitress who grinned and waved, clearly knowing him. She came over with a couple of menus. “Hey, Bog! And who is this?” 

“Marianne, this is my cousin Lizzie.” The young woman, now that she was closer, Marianne could see had green hair, grinned. 

“Hey, Marianne. You're the one who fought Bog to a stand still! That was really cool. Nobody can fight our Bog! The fact that you managed to fight him to a drawn is so cool. You two are probably meant to be together or something. I hope you're taking over for the ass white knight, Roland. You two could work together and defeat that fucker! It would be amazing if you two are dating, especially after that last woman he was with! She was such a bitch! Did Bog tell you about her yet? We all wanted to kill her for what she did to him!” 

All the blood drained from Bog's face as his rapidly speaking cousin took a breath. 

Marianne laughed, blushing. Thankfully she didn't say anything about dating or not dating. “Getting rid of Roland, that's the plan!” 

Lizzie grinned, handing them each a menu with a wink. “What you guys want to drink?” 

Bog glanced at Marianne “Ah, how about a red ale?” 

Bog nodded and then ordered himself a Bladnoch whiskey. “Sorry about Lizzie, she tends to run off at the mouth.” Bog's eyes narrowed as he thought of something. “Actually she had a great idea, we don't need to have you replace Roland when we can team up against him. I mean, I could find out if the sponsors would care if there was a change in the jousting performance, but I don't really think they would.” 

Marianne smiled slowly. “I could issue a challenge as the white princess, stating that Roland has dishonored his knighthood.” 

Bog laughed. “We could do a whole battle for the joust! Our forces against his! 

Marianne sneered, then said in a dramatic voice. “The forces of light and dark...” She changed her voice back to normal.”Oh, wait! Actually your cousin had a great idea! We could say that the dark knight has fallen in love with the white princess and thus has agreed to help her take back the kingdom from the white knight whose heart is actually black!” 

Marianne started laughing. “Man, the audience would love it! Then we could have a whole marriage ceremony at the end where the dark knight married the princess! The sponsors of the faire would get a kick out of it because it would bring in people to see a “royal” wedding. Everybody loves a wedding.” 

Bog had gone pale again while Marianne brainstormed their plan out loud. Of course she had no idea he had been left at the altar or that talk of marriage felt like a stab in the heart. He reached over and grabbed his drink, downing it in one harsh swallow telling himself that he could do this, he could pretend, he did it all the time, pretended that he had not been hurt to his very core, the unlovable dark knight, forever alone.


	4. Part Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice, dinner and a couple of movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta on this chapter was my dear friend writedreamlie on tumblr!!

Bog picked Marianne up the next day, heading to the fairgrounds. They had agreed to practice together as they worked out the details for the following weekend. Marianne found it oddly quiet without visitors milling about the fairgrounds. Also most of the people were still dressed in costume, but were now doing much more everyday things, like going about cleaning, fixing stalls, and restocking supplies... 

They headed over to the fields where the sword-fighting demonstrations were held on the weekends. Bog lead the way inside one of the tents set up on the outskirts of the field. There they found the little guy she had met the night before, Thang. 

“Hey, guys! I got the practice swords and armor! Stuff is bringing a few more things out of the car for you guys.” 

Marianne grinned. “Oh hey! Bog didn't tell me you guys would be here.” 

Bog blushed. “Sorry, I didn't think about it, so used to them being around helping me that...well...” 

She booped his arm with her fist. “Hey, no worries.” 

As they waited for Stuff, Bog showed Marianne some of the practice weapons that Thang had brought. They were all wooden, dull, no points, though he told her they could leave some pretty nasty bruises. Bog picked up a wooden sword, grabbing another and tossing it to her. She caught it easily just as Bog grinned and thrust out his blade. 

She laughed, saying loudly in a very theatrical voice. “En garde, dread knight!” Marianne giggled, holding her weapon out toward him. 

Bog laughed. “That's Dread Pirate Roberts to you!” 

Marianne squeaked. “You know The Princess Bride?” 

The smirk on his face was worthy of the Dread Pirate Roberts. “Lady, do you take me for a cad? Of course I know my classics!” 

She laughed as they circled one another. “You killed my father! Prepare to die!” 

Bog grinned at her, his free arm behind his back. He held his wooden sword up in a salute. “I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you follow me either...” 

They both started laughing, taking a few playful lunges as they continued to quote the movie, clearly having a very good time. Thang was watching them, a wide grin on his face, when Stuff came in carrying some extra armor for Marianne. She stopped short when Bog and Marianne danced in front of her. She hissed at Thang, “What are they doing?” 

Thang giggled. “I think they're flirting.” 

Stuff frowned, her brows coming down, confused. “Do they know that's what they’re doing?” 

Thang chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I don't think they have any idea.” 

Bog came in close, wrapping an arm around her waist, yanking her against him, their fake blades crossed between them. 

Marianne laughed. “You are the Dread Pirate Roberts! Admit it!” 

Bog's grin was suddenly very distracting as he looked down at her. “With pride. What can I do for you?” 

She was suddenly having difficulty getting the lines out, her voice dropping to a whisper. “You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces.” 

“Tsk, tsk. That's hardly complimentary, Highness. Why loose your venom on me?” His voice was deep, that lilt of his soft accent suddenly very seductive. 

She pressed her lips together. “You killed my love.” 

Bog gave her a wickedly cheery grin. “It's possible. I kill a lot of people.” 

He gently pushed her back and brought his blade forward. Marianne was flustered. She stepped backwards from him, Bog's blade pointed at her chest. He didn't seem to notice that he had made her blush. “There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours.” As soon as the quote was out of his mouth, his teeth snapped shut with an audible clap, his blue eyes becoming huge and his cheeks flushing. 

Stuff decided to save them from themselves as she stepped forward. “Okay, if you guys are really going to practice for a staged fight next weekend, we need to work on a routine everyone can follow. So let's find some armor for you Marianne, that's your name, correct? Then we can get to work.” 

Marianne and Bog both looked relieved for the interruption. Thang snickered under this breath. 

* 

They worked on a routine, discussed who else they could get to join them for the staged overthrow of the white knight, and fake wedding. Marianne was going to get her sister and her sister's boyfriend to help out. Thang and Stuff both said they would join, plus they might be able to wrangle a few others. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. 

Marianne stretched, her arms over her head. Her back popped which made her let out a long groan of pleasure. Bog tried not to pay attention. But he gave her a sideways glance. 

“Hey Bog, you want grab some Chinese food with me? We could get some take out and hang out?” Marianne asked casually. 

Bog stiffened. Wait...what? Did she just ask him to hang out with her? 

Thang was helping Stuff gather the armor. He elbowed Bog hard in the hip when he didn't answer right away. 

“Uh, yeah...sure...?” 

A laugh bubbled up as she smiled. “Okay, need to go home first or you just wanna go to my place from here?” 

“From here's fine. See ya guys later.” Bog waved, looking shocked. Thang and Stuff grinned, waving them both off. 

* 

They arrived at Marianne's place after picking up dinner to find that Dawn was gone; a note on the fridge said she was on a date with Sunny. Movies and dinner, so she would be late. Marianne had the place to herself. 

“Why don't you get some plates from the kitchen and I will look through our DVDs, see what might be fun?” Marianne grinned as she held the door open for Bog. 

Bog's arms were loaded with bags of take-out food. He was surprised at how much Marianne had ordered, but he liked a woman who could and would eat. 

Soon they were sitting on her couch, A Knight's Tale on the TV, takeout spread on the coffee table. 

They were eating, laughing at the movie. Marianne grinned while quoting the lines at the same time as the actors. 

“Better a silly girl with a flower than a silly boy with a horse between his legs and a stick.” 

Bog chuckled, making a face at her. “It's called a lance.” 

Both of them erupted into giggles. “I think we have found our niche! Movie quoting!” Marianne had been laughing and grinning so much today because of Bog that her cheeks were hurting, but she loved it. 

When the dance scene came up, Bog stood, pushing her coffee table out of the way. He mimicked the bow and put his hand out to her. 

She chuckled as she stood, taking his hand. Following the movie, they both copied the dance to Golden Years. She realized that Bog had seen the movie a few times, since he knew the dance by heart. He winked at her when they both clapped. 

They laughed, moving together, copying the dance and singing to the song. They took each others hands, twisting around. 

Marianne watched Bog as she spun around him; damn, the man had moves! His slim hips swiveled back and forth with serpentine grace. She found her heart suddenly beating faster, warmth spreading through her, her eyes traveling up to his face. B

og's blue eyes twinkled. He was smiling, his canines just a little sharper than the rest of his teeth, the smile on his face was contagious. He laughed freely, taking her hand without hesitation to swing her around, moving to the music. 

* 

Later that evening they ended with The Man in the Iron Mask. Bog had his arms draped over the back of the couch, his left ankle resting on his knee. 

Marianne was next to him, not quite leaning on him, but close, sipping her beer. Her eyes were partly shut. She kept dozing off. When Bog moved, her eyes popped open. “You okay?” 

He smiled down at her. “Yeah, just thought I better go. It's after midnight.” 

She sat up straighter, looking at the table where the remains of their dinner sat. It was also littered with the remains of at least six beer bottles. “You really think you should be driving?” 

Bog frowned. “I feel okay.” 

Marianne stood and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. “Well, I'm not letting you drive home drunk. You can sleep on the couch.” 

Bog started to protest, but she shot him an impressive glare. 

“Fine, fine.” He put his hands up in surrender. 

Within a few minutes she had gathered a couple of blankets (since just one wasn't long enough for him) and a pillow. “You going to be okay?” 

Bog nodded. “I have slept on far worse than a couch.” 

Marianne laughed. “Okay, see you in the morning then.” She caught both of them by surprise when she kissed him. It was just a light peck on the lips, nothing spectacular, but she seemed surprised at herself, with Bog equally shocked. 

“Uh...yes...see you in the morning,” Bog muttered, flustered. 

Marianne blushed, waving as she hurried to her own room. 

Both of them had forgotten that Dawn had not returned home yet. 

* 

It was nearly two in the morning when Dawn finally unlocked the front door, coming in happily. She was flushed and giggling, not from drinking, just from having a wonderful time with Sunny. They had even gotten caught making out in Sunny's car by a police officer. 

She walked in, throwing her purse on the couch. She heard an, “Owf! Ow!” and flipped on the light just as Bog sat up with her purse in one hand. She didn't recognize him at first and let out an ear-piercing scream. One of her high heeled shoes came flying across the room, hitting Bog hard in the forehead.


	5. Swords and Daggers

Marianne came rushing out of her room wearing only a t-shirt and panties at the sound of her sister's scream. But she stopped short to see her sister tossing a bag of frozen peas (that had been in the fridge probably since they moved in over a year ago) across the room. Bog caught the bag easily, placing it on his forehead. 

“Ow, thanks!” Bog winced sinking back down on the couch. 

“Dawn! What the hell happened?” Marianne stood there looking confused. Bog stole a peek at Marianne from under the plastic bag of veggies, but quickly closed his eyes seeing her very nice legs and t-shirt. 

“Well, I didn't know your boyfriend was going to be sleeping on the couch!” 

At the same time Marianne and Bog muttered. “I'm not her boyfriend/He's not my boyfriend!” 

Dawn giggled. “Fine—whatever! He scared me! Geez!” 

Plopping on the couch next to Bog, Marianne grabbed his chin and forced him to turn to face her as she examined his forehead. 

“You are going to end up in the hospital if you keep hanging out with Dawn and me.” Marianne giggled while checking out his face. “Going to have another bruise, it looks like...” 

Bog made a face, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out. Marianne laughed then surprised him by tugging his chin and pulling his face down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

“Okay, I am going to grab you some aspirin. Dawn. Do you think you can prevent yourself from throwing anything else at him and fix Bog a glass of water?” 

Marianne didn't notice the odd look on Bog's face after she kissed him. 

Quickly he recovered himself. “I can, uh, do that myself.” 

Bog started to stand, but both sisters fussed at him, each pushing down on a shoulder. Bog threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender. “Fine, fine, you ladies win.” 

Marianne went to the bathroom and came back with a couple of white pills. “Ibuprofen p.m. You get some sleep Bog, if you need anything you come get me. I mean it.” 

Bog smiled. “Yes ma'am.” 

Marianne smiled at him heading back to her bedroom without realizing Bog's eyes were following her rear peeking out from under her long t-shirt. Dawn saw him and swatted him on the shoulder with a giggle. Bog blushed looking guilty. “Night Dawn.” 

“Night Bog, sorry about the shoe.” 

“Donna worry about it. No damage done.” 

Dawn surprised him by coming over and plopping onto the couch next to him. “I really think you should get my sister to go out with you.” 

Looking confused Bog lowered the bag of quickly melting peas. “What? Me? Why?” 

“Unlike Roland, you treat her like a person.” Dawn reached over taking the bag of peas from him scrutinizing his forehead. “I mean just this show you guys are going to stage to get rid of Roland! 

Marianne has always wanted to do some sword-fighting, but Roland always made her feel that it was unattractive for a woman. But you, you didn't put her down, nothing! You liked that she could fight. Never even bothered you that she is female.” 

Bog shrugged. “Didn't see it as an issue.” 

“Well you should ask her out, on a real date.” Dawn folded her arms over her chest glaring at him. 

“Yer sister wouldn't wanna go out with me.” Bog frowned. 

“Why wouldn't she?” Dawn looked genuinely confused. 

“She deserves...well...a prince. A handsome guy that can come in and sweep her off her feet. Not me. Besides, I will always be the villain.” Bog looked down at his hands, long, rough and gnarled. 

“Bog, you are a prince. You just need to believe in yourself.” Dawn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading off to bed, as if her comment was the answer and the end of any doubts that he could or would have. 

* 

Bog woke the next morning to the smell of eggs cooking. He opened his eyes slowly, for a second forgetting where he was, which caused him to almost go rolling off the couch. At the last moment he remembered he was sleeping on a couch in Marianne's house and that he had been hit in the forehead with a shoe. He sat up slowly looking over the back of the couch, not wanting to startle either sister and get a hot pan of eggs thrown his way for his trouble. But he saw Dawn in the kitchen. She was wearing a yellow polka-dot dress with a frilly, poofed out skirt. She looked like a beam of sunlight humming to herself as she made eggs, occasionally singing to herself. “Give it to me! Yeah no one is going to stop me now!” 

She was wiggling her hips making the frilly dress dance. 

He could also smell the scent of coffee brewing as he became more alert. He sat up to his full height stretching and cracking his back. Dawn turned at the sound of creaking and grinned brightly when she saw an adorable rumpled Bog. 

“Morning Bog!” 

“Hey Dawn, good morning. Is Marianne up yet?” He unfolded from the couch, stretching again. 

“She will be in here soon. I had to go make her get up and into the shower. She is not a morning person.” 

Bog chuckled. “Well I better get going...” 

“Don't you dare!!!” Dawn shot a glare at him that stopped Bog in his place, especially when she pointed the spatula at him. 

“You will get in here, eat breakfast and have some coffee.” 

Bog chuckled. “You and your sister are really bossy, you know that?” 

She giggled pulling out a mug for him. “Oh, I know it.” 

Bog stepped into the kitchen, made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table as Dawn heaped a pile of eggs onto a plate, grabbing two pieces of toast that had popped up in the last two seconds to set on the plate in front of him. “No one leaves this house without a good breakfast! Besides, you are so skinny! You need to eat!” 

Marianne came waltzing in, her hair still shiny from the shower. 

“I see Dawn caught you. She likes to force feed people.” 

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister while she scrambled more eggs. “Hey, if it wasn't for me you would never eat, or at least never eat anything good.” 

Marianne retrieved her own mug and took a seat at the table just as a plate loaded with eggs and toast was placed in front of her. Bog chuckled, eating. Marianne gave him a smirk. 

“You better watch it though, as skinny as you are, Dawn will try force feeding you every chance she gets!” 

Bog grinned. “Oh, I eat, have to with the jousting and sword-fighting. I just have trouble keeping weight on—always have.” 

Marianne put a hand up to her forehead in a mock faint. “Oh, the problems of the perpetually skinny!” 

Bog snorted rolling his eyes. 

Dawn sat down at the table with her own plate. “So, what are you two up to today?” 

Bog shrugged. “Well, since I own my own business, I sorta work when I want.” 

Marianne looked at Bog realizing that beyond the Faire she hadn't asked him about what he did...like she thought he was always at the Renfaire. Bog saw the look on her face and chuckled. “I'm an actual blacksmith. I make swords for a living if you want to get right down to it.” 

Dawn brightened. “Wow, are you serious?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, making a sword is an art form. I learned from my Da. I actually make good money. Stuff works on armor with Thang. We sell at all the fairs, online and have our own storefront too. Dark Forest weaponry.” He looked embarrassed as he gave a shrug. 

Marianne grinned. “You, sir, are a real knight aren't you?” 

Bog flushed crimson. 

Dawn, giggling, looked to her sister. “What about you?” 

Marianne answered around a mouthful of eggs. “I need to stop by the college, but I'm still on sabbatical” 

Bog blinked. “College professor?” 

Marianne grinned. “Yup, medieval warfare actually.” 

Bog mumbled under his breath. “I think I'm in love.” 

* 

Bog headed over to his studio later that afternoon where he found Stuff working hard on a breastplate. Thang was idly blowing some glass, creating intricate sculptures. The storefront was open, but Stuff's sister Dare was manning the register. Dare (her real name being Darla) looked a great deal like her elder sister Stuff, except she sported a Mohawk. 

Bog was rolling up his sleeves when he stopped to see what Stuff was working on, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I didn't think we had any orders for a new breastplates.” 

Stuff looked up with a smile. “I'm reworking an old one for your friend Marianne. I had a design idea for the big fight you guys are going to have this weekend.” 

Stuff sat back and showed off the work she had done so far. The breastplate was so silvery white that it seemed to shine with its own inner light. She had carefully worked a delicate flower motif into the armor that wound around the outer edges. It really was a piece of art. The design work was some of Stuff's best. “Stuff! This is amazing.” 

Stuff blushed running a hand over her shaved head. “Thanks, BK. Thought if you guys were going to fake get married, she might want to do it in armor. I also thought since she is special to you...” 

Bog suddenly looked stricken. “What?” His voice was a harsh whisper. “Nothing BK, just thought this would make the show more dramatic.” Stuff quickly turned back to her work with a swift glance at Thang. Thang paled. They both knew they were not supposed to mention love, relationship or any of that since Bog's engagement had fallen apart. 

Thang called over. “Hey, ah, BK? I called Lizzie about making some new flags...” 

Stuff breathed a sigh of relief—Thang had him distracted. Stuff really thought Marianne was special. No one had made him smile like that in a long time, if ever. Stuff was sure Marianne was going to be good for Bog. 

Later that day Bog occupied himself with working on a broadsword for a client in Germany. The blade was to be part of a reenactment group's war demonstration. The blade would be shipped in the next few weeks. Bog was putting the finishing touches on the sword when he heard someone call him. “Hey there, buddy!” Bog rolled his eyes. “Hey, Roland.” He should have told Dare not to let anyone come into the work-space, but he usually didn't mind unannounced visits. Except this visit. 

“I came by to see about that sword you were supposed to be making for me?” Roland grinned finding a stool and moving it over so he sat right in front of where Bog was working. Bog groaned internally, but put on his fake smile. “Still in the works, Roland. I told you making a sword takes a while. I can't whip a quality item out in a couple days.” 

Roland nodded. “Oh, yeah. Hey I also heard that you were seen out with my fiancee.” 

Bog's head shot up from where he had been polishing the weapon in his hands. “What?” 

“A friend of mine saw you have dinner with my fiancee.” Roland was keeping his face pleasant, but there was a flatness to his eyes that was a little unnerving. 

“You mean Marianne? Yeah, but it was just as friends. I mean I fought her at the fair last weekend remember? We were just discussing the fight and...just talking. Beside, she said you guys had broken up.” Bog narrowed his eyes a little, but then focused his attention back on the sword. 

“It's just a misunderstanding is all. We'll get over this rough patch and everything will be better than ever.” Roland stood causing Bog to look up at him. 

“Just stay way from my girl, Bog. You got it?” Roland gave a sneer before he walked out. 

Bog said nothing, just watched Roland go and then shook his head muttering to himself. “Asshole.” 

* 

Bog wasn't going to do it. Call Marianne and tell her about her ex. He didn't want to come off as a jerk, or a weird...or...but he decided that she might want to know Roland was being stalky. 

* 

Marianne was in her office with the door closed; she didn't want any students to try to talk to her. She felt a little like a kid hiding when someone rang the doorbell, but you didn't want anyone to know you were home alone. She was just to be here for a couple of minutes to gather a few things from her desk when her cell phone rang, filling her office with the sounds of Bohemian Rhapsody. 

Cursing, she picked it up, but immediately her heart started to race as she saw who was calling. It was Bog. She pressed her lips together smiling like a school girl as she hit the button. “Hey, Bog.” 

She could hear the embarrassment in his voice. “Hi, Marianne. Uh..sorry to call, but I thought you might like to know that Roland stopped by here.” 

Marianne's face dropped, the smile instantly turning into a deep frown at the mention of Roland. “What did he want?” 

“Well, basically it was a warning visit to stay away from you.” Bog's voice sounded a crossed between annoyed and upset. 

“He did what?” Marianne couldn't believe it! How delusional was that asshole? Though part of her blamed herself. She went out with him, she was the one who fell for his lies and she was the one who agreed to marry him. For a smart woman, she sure had been stupid. 

“I am so sorry, Bog.” Marianne groaned. 

But Bog only apologized. “Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I called. I mean, I can handle Roland I just didn't want you having a stalker without knowing it and...well...I was worried about you.” 

Marianne smiled. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.” 

They were both awkwardly quiet before Marianne asked, “Ah, hey, can I come by your studio today? I mean ever since you said you make weapons, I have been really curious.” 

Bog's face flushed deep crimson, but he murmured. “Yeah sure, let me give you directions. Where are you coming from?” 

* 

Within minutes, Marianne was in her car driving down streets in the downtown area looking for Bog's studio. She almost had an accident when she slowed down to stare. The store front had been made up to look like a frickin' castle! She could not believe she did not know about this place! It took her a while, but she finally found a place to park her car, an old BMW that had been her dad's. She had had the car since college. It needed a paint job and probably a tune-up, but the valiant steed—as she had always called it—had remained steady and reliable, so she had seen no reason to buy another car. Just another thing she and Roland had disagreed on. 

As she walked toward the store, she stopped to look in the front window where swords, daggers, helmets, belt buckles, a simply amazing assortment of metalwork was on display. Every piece she could see was handmade and exquisite. Again, she could not believe with her interest in medieval warfare and renfaires that no one had ever mentioned this place to her! 

She pushed open the door and smiled in pleasant surprise when she saw Thang out front manning the cashier. 

“Hey, Marianne!!” Thang waved. 

“Hey, Thang. You work here?” Thang shrugged. “Yeah, we can't seem to get away from each other.” Thang gave her a goofy grin. “Stuff is in the back working on a breastplate for your guys' big upcoming performance. Bog's back there too. I'm guessing he's who yer here to see?” 

Marianne chuckled. “Yeah, just stopping back to say hi, but I had never head of this place!” 

Thang motioned to the back. “Go ahead—just be careful.” 

* 

Marianne headed in the direction Thang had indicated with his thumb. There was a door, rather beat up looking that when she pulled it open, creaked like it was part of dungeon. But when she opened the door she could hear music playing. It sounded like Iron Maiden. She grinned. She saw Stuff, her head freshly shaven, swearing to herself as she hammered on something that her body was blocking from Marianne's view. 

Moving deeper into the back rooms of the shop where the music pounded even louder. Marianne finally stepped around a corner only to stop dead in her tracks. Bog, with a pair of long, heavy tongs in one hand, was pulling a sword from the furnace. Carefully, he set the blade on the anvil and then with his other hand, Bog began to beat the hot metal with a cross-peen hammer. He was shirtless, sweat rolling down his back, a leather apron around his waist , the straps over his shoulders. His muscles moved in a sensual rhythm to the pounding of the hammer against the sword. 

Marianne knew she was being very shallow, but damn! He had well-defined muscles, a tapered waist and...those arms! 

The image of him swinging his sword or lance around without a shirt on popped into her head. Marianne had to laugh at herself. She may have sworn off love, but her lust engine functioned just fine. 

She took a deep breath and walked around so that Bog could see her. “Hey!” She waved. 

Bog looked up from his work to give her a grin. “Hey Marianne.” He motioned to his right with his head. “There is a stool over there if you want to have a seat.” 

She turned and walked over to pick up a battered looking stool and moved it closer to him so she could perch on it and watch him work. 

They didn't talk. She just watched him work, understanding that he needed to work in a rhythm, hammering the blade, over and over until finally he plunged it into a large container of water. Steam and the sound of hissing water filled the area for a moment before Bog removed it from the water, placing placing it out of the way. 

He grabbed a nearby towel, rubbing himself down with it before picking up his shirt and slipping it on—much to Marianne's disappointment. 

“So what do ye think?” Bog asked, walking over. 

For a moment Marianne was about to say she thought he looked really hot, but realized he was talking about the shop. “This is really cool! I can't believe I have never heard of it.” 

Bog's put his hands in his pockets. “We haven't had an actual storefront until the last couple of years. Before that though, it was all special orders, renfaires, then online. I decided to open a store just to introduce the public to the art of armor and sword making. Boost business for the fairs...that sort of thing. We have even done a couple of demonstrations at some schools.” 

Marianne grinned. “That is a really cool.” 

They were both quiet for a moment. Marianne murmured. “Look, sorry about Roland.” 

Bog made a face and a raspberry. “Pffftt! Not a bit deal. Roland doesn't scare me. Remember, I've been fighting him in the fairs for years. I think I actually know all his moves.” 

Marianne laughed blushing. 

“Well...” She took a breath. “How about a tour?” 

* 

The tour of the shop ended up with the two of them sitting at a back table discussing the merits of different styles of daggers. Marianne discussed how deadly a Italian Maingauche would be even though only the last third of the blade was actually the sharpened edge, while Bog stood by a Highland dirk as a better dagger. Stuff was smirking while she cleaned up her area when Thang stepped in from the front having officially closed the shop for the night. 

“Hey, Stuff, you wanna run with me to make the bank deposit?” Thang asked and then frowned when she didn't immediately respond to him. “Stuff?” 

“Shh!” She put a finger to her lips and pointed to the back at the beat-up table they used for lunch breaks. 

Thang turned to see Bog and Marianne talking, laughing, mixed with heated discussions of weapons. Thang blinked hissing at Stuff. “What is going on?” 

Stuff smiled. “I think they are starting to fall for each other.” 

Thang opened his mouth to say something else, but Stuff hit the small man hard in the shoulder nearly knocking his glasses off. “Don't you say a word! Not to them, or Bog's mom—you got it!” 

Thang rubbed his shoulder. “Geez, Stuff, I got it!” 

“Come on. I'll buy you dinner.” Stuff surprised Thang by taking his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Thang's heart skipped a beat while he was dragged out of the shop by Stuff.


	6. Knights Do Exist

Bog and Marianne had been talking so much about weapons that neither of them had noticed the time was quite late. It wasn't really until Marianne's stomach made a loud gurgling growl that they both stopped talking. Marianne looked embarrassed, but Bog laughed. “Why don't I buy your stomach dinner?” 

Marianne laughed. “Sure.” 

Bog stood up stretching, his shirt coming up to show some of his stomach. Marianne's eyes went right to that spot, just a hint of hair running down into his jeans...she swallowed suddenly feeling very hot and bothered. Bog brought his hands down. “Mind if we stop by my apartment so I can change? Maybe grab a shower?” 

Marianne had to control herself. “Sure. Ah, I can follow you in my car.” 

On the way, following behind Bog, Marianne's evil mind wandered back to him in the apron, the way his muscled arms moved. Wow, she just broke up with her fiance and here she was lusting after another guy. Marianne snorted at herself and focused on driving. 

* 

Bog led her up a couple of flights of stairs to a nice sized apartment. It wasn't your typical bachelor pad. He had some really impressive looking weapons on the wall, an actual full-sized, full suit of armor and a coat of arms over the top of a large flat screen TV. The furniture was all blacks and browns and the throw rug really surprised her. It was a replica of the Bayeux Tapestry done as a rug, which Marianne thought was pretty awesome. He had a heavy wood coffee table that resembled thick branches with a glass top. There were other medieval inspired works of art on the walls, such as a replica painting of The Frankfurt Paradiesgärtlein. The medieval historian in Marianne was so excited! Clearly he wasn't just interested in the fake history of the renfaires, but rather the black knight was a serious lover of the history! 

“Wow.” Marianne stood in his doorway as Bog walked around her, tossing his keys into a wood bowl on a bookcase by the door. Bog gave her a lopsided grin. “Not too over the top? Most women are a bit put off by the theme.” He laughed a little self-derogatorily, clearly directed at himself. 

“Well, you sir have definitely not been going out with the right women! This is awesome!” 

Bog blushed and then pointed. “The kitchen is through there—feel free to grab whatever you want out of the fridge. You can turn on the TV or feel free to pull any of the books out. I shouldn't be too long.” He smiled at her; those blue eyes of his looked so damn attractive. “Uh, sure thanks.” Marianne blushed suddenly feeling like she was in high school with the boy she had a crush on. He nodded and headed off down a hallway, presumably to the shower. 

Marianne walked around his living room. She was fairly confident that the swords were handmade by him, the armor probably by Stuff. 

He had a CD player as well as an iPod dock. She could see some of the music sitting there; Queen, Foo Fighters, mixed with some medieval church music, an album called Sabbatum which when she picked it up, she discovered it was a medieval tribute to the band Black Sabbath, all the songs performed in Latin. She grinned. Damn, she was liking this man more and more. She wandered over to the bookshelves. There was a mix of novels and some really nice oversized history books. One caught her eye. Marianne pulled it out opening it; it was the most beautiful volume of the Book of Kells she had ever seen. Marianne gasped, running her hands over the pages. 

That was when she heard the singing from down the hall. She stopped, her back to the hall holding the book and listening. Yes, he was singing. Her eyes went wide. She turned, following the sound of his voice until she found the bathroom door. She leaned her head against it. He was singing, a lilt to his voice from his Scottish accent. 

“Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting 

Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting 

I’m a lonely boy 

I’m a lonely boy 

Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting...” 

For several moments, leaning against that door listening to that man singing, imagining him naked in the shower swinging those slim hips, it was more than Marianne could take. What the hell was she doing? He was smart, he could fight, he let her fight, he wasn't condescending to her, treated her as an equal, knew his weapons...and looked good without a shirt. 

She wanted him. She only debated with herself for a second, maybe two, telling herself she was rebounding from Roland, that Bog deserved better, but she ached with the thought of those lips, and those long hands of his...damn it...she was an adult! She could have a sexual encounter without it meaning more than that? Couldn't she? With that, she turned the knob walking into the steamy bathroom. Bog hadn't heard her when she came in and quietly closed the door. She stripped out of her clothing, not letting herself think too much on what she was about to do, she simply pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. 

Bog was singing into the shower head, running soapy hands over his chest. Marianne let her gaze run down his backside with an appreciative smile before she tapped him on the back. Bog spun around so quickly that his feet nearly flew out from under him. 

This close to him she could see the nicks and cuts up his arms, along his hands, clear indication of a blacksmith and sword-fighter. His blue eyes were wide with shock, but they traveled from her face, down her naked body, then swiftly back up to her eyes. She gave him a slowly sensual smile. Seeing him naked in front of her, water running down his chest and stomach, she was a little awe-struck. He was so sexy! Where Roland had been magazine good-looking, Bog was real. He had lean muscles, scars on his chest and forearms, a line of hair just under his belly-button that ran in a line to his groin. He was rough and hard, all angles and sharp corners. Every inch of him was worth exploring. 

Bog didn't know if he was dreaming. Marianne stood before him, naked, lean muscle and soft round edges in all the right places. She made his mouth water. The rational side of him told him that this might not be a good idea. But for once Bog didn't take the time to question what was happening, he just gave in to instinct. He backed her up against the shower wall, his mouth capturing hers in the most sensual kiss Marianne had ever experienced. His hands grabbed her waist, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her sides. He trembled slightly, but his tongue demanded a response that she willingly and quickly gave. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a muffled groan, pressing her naked body against the length of his, feeling the hard heat of his erection against her stomach. 

Bog reached down grabbing her rear and lifting her up. Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist snugly. Bog groaned, his mouth moving to gnaw at her throat, his teeth firm, but gentle causing jolts of pleasure to race down her spine. When one large, scarred hand slid down her stomach and between her legs, she moaned spreading her legs enough that his fingers could slip between her folds. His caresses were gentle, but firm. Gentle rolls of his fingers a quick sweet pinch and she came with a jerk and a cry digging her fingers into his shoulders. 

“Oh, Bog!” She arched off the shower wall. He lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her out of the shower straight to the bedroom both of them soaking wet. He crawled onto the bed pressing her down, his mouth moving all over her body, a man dying of thirst, the water gracing her body his source of liquid. 

Marianne squirmed under him enjoying the feel of his mouth and teeth over her. He sucked at her nipples, he brushed the edge of his teeth over the tops of her nipples which sent an almost electrical shock of heated pleasure straight to her groin. While his mouth suckled her breasts, Bog slid his long fingers into her. She cried out, her hips arched into the thrust of his fingers. He was firm and gentle flicking his tongue's tip over her hard nipples, her hands in his hair rocking into his fingers. Bog thrust slowly, then pulled his fingers not quite all the way before he would thrust again. Her breath came in rapid pants. He brushed his nose and lips along her breasts, down her stomach and then back again, his breath hot on her skin. “Marianne...” He whispered her name like a caress, the heat of his breath running down to her groin, spreading out to flush her body and she cried out. 

Roland had never once made her feel like this. Bog was careful of her pleasure first, but it wasn't only that, he just had this way about him. He was tender as if he might really love her. Roland had supposedly loved her, but he had never been a “tender” lover. 

Bog made no move to take her. He only lowered himself down to rest his cheek against her hip bone. His fingers continuing to work magic between her folds. She could feel another climax coming right on the heels of the first one. She wondered if you could pass out from too many fantastic orgasms too close together? Bog seemed determined to find out. 

Just when she was thinking about begging him to stop and fuck her, his tongue traced a sweet caress against her clitoris. Thinking straight was suddenly completely off the table. 

Bog's licks were sweet, tender, not demanding at all. He wanted to draw out her pleasure. His slick fingers moved in and out, curving at just the right moment until he had her melting at his touch, her body so on fire that she couldn't really tell where one orgasm started and ended and the next began. 

When he removed his fingers, placing one last soft tender kiss against her sex, he sat up. “Do you still want to get something to eat?” 

For a moment she was too dizzy with delight to comprehend that he was speaking. “What? Wait...what?” 

Marianne pushed herself up into a sitting position. “We are not done, mister! Not by a long shot.” 

Bog blushed. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to Marianne....” 

Okay, what was he? A real storybook knight, chivalry and lady's pleasure first? 

“Bog...I didn't just want you to pleasure me...I wanted...I still want you.” She reached for him pulling his long lean body down on hers. “Make love to me, Bog.” 

* 

Roland was sitting outside of Bog's apartment building about ready to go break down the door. He had followed Marianne from her office at the college to Bog's stupid knife shop. He could hardly believe how long she stayed, well after closing. Roland's blood was boiling at that point. But he managed to talk himself down. Marianne was probably just being nice or asking questions about the swords and shit. She liked that stuff. He liked it too. Mostly because it was impressive to swing a sword, made the ladies swoon for him with the armor and shit. He didn't care really; he liked the audiences cheering for him and the women who pursued him. It was great. But Marianne was his and he most certainly didn't share. When he followed Bog to his apartment Roland almost raced up to beat Bog within an inch of his life. But you know what? Marianne wouldn't have anything to do with an ugly creep like Bog. Not when she had someone like Roland waiting for her. But the longer he sat out here waiting for her to come out of Bog's apartment, the more he began to think that maybe something was up.


	7. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

Bog's blue eyes were intent as he stared down at Marianne. He wanted to get this out in the open before they progressed any further. “Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, or if you've changed your mind.” 

Marianne started to laugh. Bog sat back startled and maybe a little afraid. Did he do something wrong? 

“I would never have thought there was a man out there who would make a woman orgasm and then tell her that she didn't need to do anything for him. I mean...that is the sweetest thing, Bog. It only makes me want you more.” 

Bog blushed and Marianne felt her heart hitch in her chest. “It doesn't have to be more than this...” she whispered. 

Bog stroked her face. “Marianne, I'm not that type of man. We do this—it isn't a one night stand. I like you. I like you a lot. But if this is only a temporary thing for you, I ...” He stood up with a hurt expression on his sharp features. “I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Marianne blinked. Did he just tell her he wanted more and if she didn't, then..? Holy shit. Marianne sat up. This was not a situation she ever thought to find herself in. She studied Bog, standing there, tall, handsome, naked, aroused. Taking a deep breath, Marianne pressed her lips together. 

“I like you too...a lot.” She grinned as if the realization that she really liked this man a great deal had suddenly occurred to her. 

“If you want to pursue this as a real relationship, then I am perfectly happy to take this Quest with you.” She grinned. 

Bog started to chuckle. “A Quest?” 

She nodded, looking serious. “A Quest to see if this will work between us.” 

Bog moved back over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He ran his fingertips down her arm, not looking at her, just watching his fingers moving down her skin. “I was in a serious relationship once.” 

Bog spoke quietly. “Obviously it didn't work out. I don't know if I am ready for another serious relationship.” 

Marianne felt her heart sink. Oh no...no, no, no...she was not going to let him go that easily...it wasn't even about the sex that she wanted. She realized that she wanted...more. 

She touched his chin, lifting his face to hers. His blue eyes were so sad. Whoever had hurt him, had hurt him badly. If she ever got him to tell her about this woman she was going to hunt her down and put a sword in her chest. For a moment, she imagined skewering a vicious looking woman on the end of one of her favorite swords. Okay, perhaps she would not actually stab someone, but she would definitely give that bitch a piece of her mind. How could anyone hurt this beautiful, tender man? 

“I understand, Bog. Roland hurt me badly, but you know what? I may have thought I was going to give up on love, but then you came into my life and fought me.” She looked into his eyes with a warm smile. “You have done nothing but respect me as a person and...and you like me for me.” 

Bog nodded. “Aye. You are like no woman I have ever met before...” 

“Then put aside the past and ride with me on this Quest, Lord Bog.” She giggled a little, but her brown eyes were perfectly serious. 

Bog smiled. “I am willing to take on this Quest, Princess.” His voice was a whisper, but the intensity in his eyes was real, as was the caution there too. She knew if anything happened between them, there would be no friendship afterward, that would be over in every sense of the word. Marianne knew, beyond a doubt, that she didn't want that. She wanted...well...whatever this was. 

“Shall we make this a binding contract?” Marianne lifted one of her perfect eyebrows in a query. 

“What did you have in mind, my lady?” Bog grinned in response to her question. 

“Forget dinner,” she said succinctly. “Let's order pizza and stay right here.” She reached up and cradled his neck staring into his vivid blue eyes. 

“Alright, Maiden Marianne.” Bog kissed her and they both laid back down on the bed. 

“Heh. No maiden, here, milord.” 

* 

Outside, Roland had dozed off. He was lying with his head back making a horrendous snoring noise, evoking amusement from a pedestrian who walked by his car. He let out a particularly loud snort that he awakened him with a start. He sat up straight. “What?” He looked around, confused about where he was for a heartbeat until it all came flooding back. Oh yeah—Marianne. He glanced up toward Bog's apartment. Nope, he sighed in agitation. Still there. 

He narrowed his eyes and decided to walk on up. He could pretend he was here to see his buddy Bog. 

* 

Marianne cried out, digging her fingers into the sheets of Bog's bed. He had her legs over his shoulders as he leaned in against her. She raised her hands to his shoulders holding on tightly, her fingernails leaving crescent moon shaped marks in the flesh of his shoulders. Rising up on his knees, his hands moving to scoop her rear, Bog leaned in to bury himself deeper inside her. 

Bog growled her name. “Oh God, Marianne!” 

“Bog! Oh Bog! You feel so good!” Marianne panted, her hands stroking down his arms. 

Bog brought a hand up to stroke her knee, biting the side of her knee at the same time. The whole bed was rocking with their lovemaking, the head board bouncing against the wall. They stared into each others eyes, their mouths greedily taking from one another. 

She was quite wet and the sound of flesh smacking against flesh made both of them shiver. 

* 

Roland stopped when he got to the door, his hand positioned over it. He was being silly. Marianne would never go for a guy as ugly as Bog when she had him. Yes, they had a minor set back...she caught him cheating, but next time she wouldn't catch him. He grinned to himself thinking about the marriage and his mistress...he knocked, thinking Marianne would be happy to see him. After all, 

Roland would save her from whatever was taking so long with Bog. Surely by now she would want to get out of that apartment. 

* 

They were both panting. God, Marianne thought looking up into Bog's fascinatingly handsome face, the man knows how to move! 

Bog was sweating just a little, his blue eyes sparkling, but it was the smile he gave her while he was rocking and thrusting into her that sent Marianne spiraling over the edge. She cried out. “Bog, YES!” 

She came with a shudder, her body arching up into his thrusts, tightening around him. 

Bog groaned when she came. Her orgasm rocked through him and he couldn't hold back. He climaxed with a long, deep groan, his skin goosebumping with the pleasure of it all. Marianne threw her head back when he came, another orgasm riding on the wave of her last one when Bog climaxed. They were both still moving with a few additional thrusts when...there was a knock at Bog's door. 

Panting, he glanced over his shoulder muttering. “Who the fuck?” 

Marianne turned his face back to hers. “Don't answer it.” 

Bog grinned, putting her legs down and smothering her in a kiss when the knock came again. Marianne rolled him over onto his back, managing not to lose him in the roll and started to grind her hips against him. 

Bog groaned laying his hands flat against her stomach smiling up at her. She grinned in return continuing to rock her hips against him, building herself up to another orgasm. Bog's eyes fluttered with the intensity of pleasure she was creating between them. He was just starting to become hard again when the knock came a third time, accompanied by a voice. “Hey Bog!” 

Marianne jerked, yanking herself off of Bog. He gasped and grabbed himself. “Ouch! Fuck, Marianne!” 

She grimaced. “Sorry, sorry...are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Yes, I'm fine.” He gave her a grin in reassurance, but his grin slid away quickly. “What the hell does that dolt want?” 

They were both whispering. 

“You think he knows I'm here?” Marianne started to stand up. 

“I donna see how. Look, you stay here. I'll go get rid of him and we can pick up where we were.” He gave her a wide smile that she returned, her heart performing a little flip. He hurried into the bathroom to clean up and grab his pants. Marianne liked watching him walk around naked as she snuggled into his bed. 

He smiled and winked at her as he walked by again, heading to the door and she realized she was happy. Not just, incredible sex happy, but...she really loved being with Bog happy. She pulled the sheets up over her face, giggling and smiling. 

* 

Bog walked swiftly to his door and threw it open to find Roland standing there with that stage smile he liked to use on all the women. “Roland, what do you want?” 

Roland grinned and tried to glide into Bog's apartment. He noted that Bog was only wearing his pants and nothing else, he seemed flushed and...where was Marianne?! 

Roland tried to look over Bog's shoulder into the apartment, but Bog kept his hand on the door preventing Roland was coming in or seeing inside. 

Roland narrowed his eyes at Bog. “Where's Marianne?” 

“What?” Bog narrowed his eyes. 

“My fiancee—where is she?” Roland shoved Bog in the chest, which didn't move him one inch. 

“Roland, go home,” Bog said shortly. “She isn't here.” Bog moved to shut the door, but Roland lost his temper and slugged Bog right in the face. 

Bog was caught by surprise and stumbled backwards, falling over the coffee table before slamming into the floor. Roland came rushing in, leaping onto Bog and started to slam his fists into the taller man's face. Bog cursed, throwing his arms up to block his blows. Bog snarled, finally getting a hold of one of Roland's wrists and twisted the blonde man's arm, throwing Roland off of him. Roland let out a cry of pain. Bog—somewhat regretfully—refrained from snapping his opponent's wrist as he rose to his feet and grabbed Roland's other hand trying to stop him from escalating the situation. 

“Roland, don't make me hit you!” 

Marianne came running out of Bog's bedroom wrapped in his sheet. “Bog?” 

She saw Roland and blinked in surprise. “Roland??!!” Though she had heard his voice earlier, she did not expect the sight that greeted her now. 

Marianne's entrance into the room caught Bog's attention. He was about to tell her it was alright when Roland yanked a hand free and struck Bog under the chin, snapping his head back. Bog's teeth clamped shut hard and he felt the skin on his chin split. Blood ran down his chin, eliciting a curse from Marianne. 

“Roland, you fucking shit!!” 

Roland pushed Bog and scrambled to his feet, but he wasn't ready for Marianne who jumped onto his back and started to beat him with her fists. He jerked his shoulders back, trying to shake her off of him, but Marianne clung to him like a spider monkey and he could not dislodge her. Bog hit Roland in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of him. The intruder stumbled backwards, gasping for breath with Marianne still clinging on him. 

Bog stepped around to grab Marianne. “Let go of him,” he said to her. “Let go, tough girl.” 

She was snarling, but she reluctantly released Roland who dropped to the floor. Bog lifted her up and turned her around, whereupon Marianne wrapped herself around him. Bog picked the sheet up that she had lost at some point and wrapped it around her. He held her tightly, stroking her hair. Marianne took a deep breath. “Are you alright?” he asked her. 

Marianne nodded smiling. He was the one with the bleeding chin and he was asking if she was alright. Roland stumbled to his feet, glaring. “I can't believe you had sex with my girl!” 

Marianne turned on Roland. “ I am not your girl, Roland! Don't you remember that we broke up?” 

Roland frowned in confusion. “Ah, Buttercup, that was just a road bump. All relationships have them!” 

Marianne's eyes flashed in anger. “You cheated on me!” 

Roland grinned. “Well, hey! Now we're even! You cheated on me!” 

Marianne started to go after him again, but Bog kept an arm around her waist keeping her in place. 

“There is no you and me Roland!!! I'm with Bog now!” 

Bog blinked in surprise, looking down at her and he smiled. Slowly, he turned his blue eyed gaze back to Roland. “Roland, you need to leave before I call the cops.” 

Roland stood up glaring at Bog. “This isn't over.” 

He got up, still smarting from the blow to his abdomen. He started to turn around and say something else, but by then Bog had released Marianne who stalked quickly over to him and when Roland turned, she slapped him across the face with a satisfying sound. 

“Get out and I better not ever have you sniffing around me again, Roland or I am going to take you from a baritone to a soprano in one kick!” 

Roland's expression was comical as the shock of Marianne's words hit him, but before he could respond, Bog was shutting the door in his face. He turned around to grin at Marianne with a whispered, “Ouch.” 

She giggled and took Bog's hand to lead him back to the bedroom. “Now, where were we?” 

* 

Roland stomped back to his car. He could not believe she was in bed with that...that...dark knight! The bad guy!! He was the white knight, the winner of every joust, the one all the women threw themselves at!! What the hell was wrong with her?! He had cheated before with other women, but they always came back and Marianne was the first one he ever asked to marry him. Granted, it was because she was beautiful, had a good career so that she could take care of him...but still!! He asked her! She should feel honored to be with Roland Knight! 

Roland tore away from Bog's apartment, furiously trying to think of what he could do to get back at Bog and possibly win Marianne back when he grabbed his cellphone. It only took a moment for a young man to answer. “Hey, Bro! How's it going?” 

“Hey, Richard! It's Roland.” 

“Hey big brother, what's up?” Richard was leaning against the kitchen counter in the family kitchen. He and his two other twin brothers still lived at home while they were in college. Roland was their elder brother, a brother they would do anything for no matter what it might be. 

“Well, remember I was engaged?” 

“Yeah. Why?” Richard was only half listening while he looked in the fridge. 

“Well, she dumped me and took up with another guy. Actually it's the guy who I fight at the fair—the dark knight.” Roland narrowed his eyes while he drove, holding the phone with one hand. 

“Oh that's hard, Bro,” Richard muttered. 

“Well I want you, Ralph and Rome to help me not only get even, but maybe help her see how stupid she was to dump me.” Roland's sneer was clear in his speech. 

Richard grabbed a cola. “Why she dump you anyway?” 

“She caught me cheating.” Roland sounded more annoyed than contrite. 

“Holy shit, Roland!” Richard cringed. 

“Well are you three in or not?” Roland hissed. 

Richard shrugged even though Roland couldn't see it. “Sure, Bro, whatever you need.” 

He smiled. “I am going to defeat him for real at the faire and I am going to be crowned king with Marianne at my side,” Roland said more to himself than to his brother now. “Okay, I will call you guys tomorrow and we can talk about it.” 

“'Kay, night, Roland.” 

“Night, Richard.” Roland tossed the phone over into the passenger seat with a grin. 

Richard put his cellphone down shaking his head. He headed to the basement where their parents had set up a game room for the boys down below. He jogged down the stairs. Rome glanced up. “Who was it?” 

Richard flopped down next to Ralph. They were playing Mario Kart to see who had to do the laundry next. “It was Roland. He lost his fiancee and he wants us to help get her back.” 

Ralph glanced sideways. “Seriously?” 

Richard nodded. “'Fraid so.” 

Rome made a face. “She catch him with one of his other girls?” 

Richard shrugged. “Guess so.” 

Ralph rolled his eyes. “So what's he want us to do?” 

“No idea, but he is coming over tomorrow.” 

All three of them groaned. Roland had a way of making them do whatever he wanted.


	8. Stitches

Roland arrived the next day at his parents' house with a couple of bags full of junk food. The surest way to get his baby brothers to do anything was to speak to their stomachs. He found his brothers in the basement; their usual hangout when they were home. 

Rome lay across one of the chairs reading, Richard worked at the computer and Ralph was playing a game on the TV. All three turned to look at their brother when he stepped down into their “lair.” Roland always found it slightly creepy when they did that or anytime they did anything in unison...the weirdos. 

“Hey guys! I brought food!” Roland grinned and set the bags down on the old table in the corner. 

Rome hopped up coming over to help pull out food from the bags. 

“This must be a really big deal! Look at all the food you brought!” 

Richard spun around in his chair. “So what exactly do you want us to do?” 

Roland pulled out a chair from the table and sat. “I want you to beat this guy until he can't walk.” 

Ralph made a rude noise. “Not likely bro. I mean, we would do anything for you, but going to jail isn't one of them.” 

“Well I thought you guys might help me at the next joust.” Roland grinned. Rome narrowed his eyes. “What exactly did you have in mind?” 

“You know how after the joust I unseat the dark knight and then we have a staged sword fight? Well this time I want you three to come out and help me. I want him to be humiliated in front of everyone.” Roland's eyes glittered with malicious glee. 

Rome stuffed a twinkie in his mouth but spoke anyway. “Soyawannadoitwitaaudience?” 

Roland glared at his brother, but then nodded. “Yep.” 

Ralph scrunched up his nose. “I don't think it's going to win her back dude, just make her madder.” 

Roland made a scoffing noise. “Of course she'll come back when she sees how brilliant I am!” 

Ralph groaned. “Whatever man.” 

* 

When Marianne woke, she was curled against Bog who was sitting up with his phone in hand. He looked intently at the softly glowing screen. “Whatcha doing?” she murmured. 

Bog smiled looking down at her. “I was looking at swords. I'm contemplating which one would be best for you to use at the joust when you make your entrance. I was thinking too that maybe instead of you announcing who you are at the beginning, that you just come out there, in full armor to fight at my side. Then, once we defeat him, you do your big reveal.” 

Marianne sat up, letting the sheet fall, which completely distracted Bog. She wrapped an arm around his, leaning against his shoulder to look at the swords. “I like that idea! It would be so dramatic.” 

Bog blushed looking down at her, naked from the waist up. Even though they had just made love nearly all night, he still found the fact that she was in his bed amazing. 

He swallowed. “We could do the pretend ceremony in armor if you want to...” 

She shifted glancing up at him. “That would be brilliant, but Dawn has her heart set on making me a medieval wedding dress.” 

Bog smiled at her. “You will look beautiful in anything.” 

She giggled kissing his shoulder. “So what sword were you thinking about?” 

“Well, ideally I would make you one, but since we don't have enough time for that, I thought this one would be the best. It's a 15th century bastard sword. It's elegant, but at the same time it will allow you to use it in a lot of different ways. So it gives you a bit more freedom in your fighting. I mean, you can fight one-handed or two-handed.” 

Marianne smiled. “I like it!” 

Bog set his phone down turning to face her, brushing a lock of her hair from her eyes. “Maybe later I can make a sword just for you?” 

She snuggled in closer getting lost in his blue eyes. “Yes...” The 'yes” was more than simply a yes to the gift of a sword; she was saying yes to a lot more things to come with him...deep down she knew that even if she wasn't forming it into words at the moment. 

Bog smiled, tracing her face with the tips of his fingers. 

They came together for a soft sweet kiss that started to quickly evolve into something deeper when Marianne's phone rang, which was still in her purse somewhere in the apartment. Bog stopped kissing her, pulling back just enough to whisper. “You wanna get that?” 

Marianne groaned. “No, but I will.” 

Bog chuckled laying back on the pillows watching while a naked Marianne got out of the bed to find her purse and then rummaged around in said purse for her cell phone. 

She hit answer and walked back, crawling into the bed again. “Hey Dawn—whats up?” 

“I should be asking that question? You never came home last night? AND you never answered my calls! I almost called the cops on you, but then when I tried to find Bog, he was missing too! So...are you with him?” Dawn spoke so quickly that Marianne almost didn't catch everything she said. She blushed crimson glancing at Bog who was on his back, his hands under his head with his eyes closed and humming softly. 

“Yes I'm with him,” Marianne said quietly. 

Bog opened one eye with a quizzical look and Marianne mouthed. “My sister.” 

Bog blushed pulling his hands out to hide his face. 

Marianne heard her sister giggle. “Oh wow, so you guys are there already?” 

“What do you mean already?” Marianne hissed, but her sister only laughed. “I'm so happy!! Oh my God!!! He is going to be so good for you Marianne!” 

Marianne blushed. “You really think so?” Her gaze fell back on Bog who was peaking at her from between his long fingers. 

“Yes I do. I like him a LOT and he is so different from Roland. Who you will remember I never liked.” Dawn had her “mom” voice on, which made Marianne laugh. 

“You're right. I like him a lot too.” She winked at Bog who grinned. Oh damn, that grin...it would always be the death of her she just knew it...always...oh shit she was thinking long term already. Bog rolled onto his side gazing at her lovingly. He reached out and started to stroke her arm while she talked to her sister. A simple gesture, but it held deep meaning. 

“So you going to be home today or should I just figure you're hanging out with Bog?” Marianne could discern a clear laugh behind Dawn's words. 

“Ah, I don't know yet?” Marianne laughed. 

“Okay, well as long as I know you're alright—and make sure the two of you eat something! Using up all that energy!” Dawn laughed causing Marianne to yell. “DAWN!!” 

“Love you sis!” Dawn giggled and Marianne giggled in return. “Love you too sunflower.” 

She set her phone down on the bedside and let Bog pull her into an embrace. 

“Sunflower?” He grinned. “That's a cute nickname for Dawn...so do you have one?” 

He rubbed his nose against hers making her laugh. Marianne squealed.“I'm not going to tell you! I don't know you well enough for that!” 

Bog snorted. “You don't? Well let's see if I can fix that!” With that he slunk down throwing the covers over his head making Marianne giggle. “Oh!” Then her voice changed into a lower and more sensual tone. “Oooohh...” 

* 

After breakfast, Bog took a quick shower and changed before they drove to Marianne's so she could do the same. Luckily “Sunflower” wasn't home, so neither of them had to field questions. But soon they were heading to Bog's shop so Marianne could test out what he had in bastard swords for her to use. >p>* 

When they walked in, the shop had only been open for a few minutes. Stuff was at the register this time instead of Thang who was off doing some purchasing for the store. Stuff had some music playing in the store causing her to tap her foot in time to the rhythm. The look on Stuff's face when she saw the two of them walk in together, hand in hand, was a mix of surprise and pleasure. Bog smiled, a bright full smile, something Stuff hadn't seen on his face in a long time. 

Stuff gave a wave. “Hey BK, I thought you were off today.” 

Bog grinned. “I am, but I wanted to have Marianne pick out a blade for our “production.”” 

Stuff grinned. “Sounds good.” 

* 

Bog led her to the swords that hung on a wall, each one more beautiful that the last. 

“Did you make all of these?” Marianne reached up brushing her fingers along the blades in a caress that gave Bog goosebumps, as if her touching the blades was touching him. 

“Aye.” He blushed when she turned around to gaze at him with a look of pure adoration. 

Bog busied himself to hide the blush by reaching up with his long arms and taking down several of the blades, one by one, and walking them to the back room. After he had selected five blades, he led Marianne to the back as well. 

“Okay I'm going to have you try each blade. I want you to focus not just on the strength of the blade, but how it feels in your grip. The blade needs to feel like an extension of your arm, as if it is simply part of you. You'll know your blade when you have it in your hand. It will feel natural to you.” Bog smiled as he motioned at the blades, side by side for her on a table near the wall. 

Marianne gave him a huge grin. “Sorta like picking a wand in Harry Potter?” 

Bog laughed. “Yes, exactly like that. You'll know your blade when you feel it.” 

He moved out of the way, standing well behind her so that the blades were spread out in front of her. He had moved her into a section of the backroom that was clearly set up for testing blades after Bog finished with them. There was a wide space, but also the remains of a dummy in the corner that had clearly seen the sharp end of many a blade. 

“Okay, go for it!” Bog lifted his eyebrows and grinned as Marianne ran her fingertips over the blades until she finally picked up one. 

Marianne gripped the sword testing the feel of it in her hand. It was a typical medieval knight hand and a half sword, twelfth century style. It felt good in her hand as she thrust out with it, then did a series of slashes. Her eyes sparkled as she moved around the space fighting her invisible enemy. 

Bog stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. She was not only good, she was his equal...heck he thought she might even surpass him. He had never seen anything so sexy as Marianne fighting an army of invisible knights. 

He put a hand over his mouth to stifle the chuckle. He was so turned on right now! 

When she seemed ready to change weapons, he walked over taking the blade from her then exchanged the weapon for an infantry sword from the 1500's. She grinned at him as he handed it to her. She twisted it back and forth before she lunged. This time Bog did his best to study her form, how she was handling the sword to see if it fit her or not, though it was difficult focusing on her movements with the sword and not salivating over the way she looked lunging and thrusting with the blade. 

He finally stopped ogling her. “Okay, I think this might work the best for you. The time period's off from what we're are doing at the fair, but considering it's a Renfaire I don't think anyone will really care.” 

Marianne grinned. “So which one is it?” 

Bog grinned at her showing off those adorable crooked teeth that made her all achy to have his mouth on her...and he brought over a beautiful rapier. The cup-hilt guard was ornate; the detail work consisted of swirls and flowers looking very organic. Marianne held the weapon, gazing with adoration. “You made this?” 

Bog blushed. “Aye, it's based on a Spanish blade design from the 1650's.” 

She gasped when she saw his name on the blade itself. “Oh Bog, it has your name inscribed on it!” 

He blushed again. “Aye, I was pretty proud of this sword. Anyway I think it will be perfect for you!” 

Marianne gave him a wicked smile that had Bog's blood boiling. 

He walked over picking up one of the disregarded swords and grinned as he turned putting his other hand behind his back. “En garde, my princess.” 

Marianne grinned back at him. He didn't notice it, but there was a slight shift in her expression, a deepening of emotion as she gazed at him. 

“Play nice alright?” Bog smiled and Marianne nodded. “Of course.” 

They moved carefully around each other, fully aware that these were real weapons. They lightly brought their blades up, the steel making a clear almost beautiful sound when they touched the blades together. Marianne's smile brightened and Bog felt himself falling more in love. Anyone who could so obviously appreciate the sound of a blade against another blade was a woman he could fall in love with. The music playing in the front of the store had changed to Duplessy and Aliocha Regnard's “The Road to the East.” Neither of them were aware when their sword play turned into a dance that moved with the music. 

They danced around each other faking stabs, thrusts, parries, their eyes never leaving the others as they moved around. Marianne's smile was brilliant, the light dancing in her eyes. Bog smirked at her, his own grin seductive. He lunged and danced forward, his long form making him look like a ballet dancer. Marianne matched him move for move. They danced around the room with each other in equal time to the music, their blades coming together to make beautiful counterpoints to accompany the music playing around them. 

The spell was broken when Stuff stepped in the back. 

“Hey Bog, that guy...” Bog glanced behind him, but Marianne lunged at the same moment, the tip of her blade catching Bog along his hips. 

“SHIT!” Bog stumbled away from Marianne almost falling sideways as the blade sliced through denim and flesh like a hot knife through butter. 

Marianne cried out dropping her sword. “BOG!!” She ran over to him as he dropped down to one knee blood instantly darkening the leg of his jeans. Bog dropped his blade, his hands immediately going to the wound, blood running between his fingers. 

Stuff ran to the bathroom they had back here for employees, grabbing a hand towel and tossing it to Marianne who snatched it out of the air and pressed it to Bog's hips. 

“Oh my god Bog, I am so sorry!” Tears instantly sprang to her eyes and Bog winced. 

“It's okay, it was an accident...” He hissed in pain. 

Marianne helped him up, but when he stood, despite the towel, more blood started flowing. “Maybe we should call an ambulance?” Marianne glanced at Stuff, but Bog interrupted them. “It's not that bad. Let's just get to the emergency room, get a couple of stitches; it'll be fine.” 

Marianne started to protest, but gave up when Bog started to walk on his own. The man was stubborn. “Come on, then. Let's go,” she muttered, her brow creased in worry. 

* 

They went out the back and made their way to Bog's car. By the time they got to the hospital, his jeans were soaked with blood. 

Once they got to the emergency room, he was admitted fairly swiftly. Marianne never left his side, especially after Bog said she was his wife so she could stay with him. He ended up getting thirty-two stitches. 

Marianne sat there with an expression on her face that looked as if she should be hauled off to jail. Bog reached out as they were putting in the stitches, his hand resting on her knee. 

“Marianne, it's not your fault.” He gave her a smile, but she only groaned. 

“How is it not my fault?” Her bottom lip was trembling and Bog reached out to brush his thumb along her lip. 

“I work with swords for a living. I should have been the one, out of the both of us, who was more careful.. I slipped up and I'm sorry.” 

Marianne gave him a frown, but then Bog winced. The doctor glanced up with a grimace. “Sorry I think the numbing agent is starting to wear off, so I'll work fast!” 

Marianne sighed holding his hand. “Do you think you should cancel the joust?” 

Bog snorted. “No! Of course not!” 

The doctor glanced up. “Well it would be my recommendation that you do cancel it, Mr. King. That kind of action could rip your stitches.” 

Bog frowned. “What if I'm really careful?” 

The doctor frowned, but didn't say anything else as he finished up the stitches. Marianne took his hand. “You know Roland is an asshole, but I don't want to risk you hurting yourself over him. Really; we can call it off.” 

Bog squeezed her hand. “It'll be fine. I can beat Roland with one hand tied behind my back, or thirty whatever stitches in my hip. Just think though—once we do this, you can start jousting! The crowds will be calling for the white princess!” 

Marianne laughed. “Don't you mean the White Queen and her Dark King?” 

Bog chuckled, but the doctor glanced up from his work. 

“Oh you two engaged?”


	9. Meeting Mam

The next morning Marianne decided to stop by Bog's apartment to check on him. She arrived at Bog's apartment with two coffees and a bag of breakfast croissant sandwiches from a local restaurant near her home. She had had the sandwiches before, a little bit of paradise on a butter croissant and the coffee was mana from heaven. She wore a pair of jeans and a soft sweater that she always thought complimented the color of her eyes with it's chocolate brown color and made her breasts look great. She smiled, waiting for Bog to answer. 

When Bog opened the door, Marianne's whole body went on alert. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red and green plaid boxers. His hair was sticking up all over his head and he had that adorable groggy look in his blue eyes of someone who hadn't been up long. He was unshaven too, which enhanced his already incredibly sexy appearance. 

Marianne blushed as she held up the coffee and bag of food as offerings. “Hey.” 

Bog smiled. “Hey, sorry, I just got up. Wow, you look gorgeous!” Then he blushed. “You...ah...” 

“Oh that's fine, sorry I'm so early. I should have called.” Marianne walked past him when he stepped aside and ushered her in. 

“You never have to call Marianne. My door is always open for you.” Bog smiled, looking embarrassed. 

“Well I brought tribute! Breakfast and some coffee.” She smiled at him. 

“That sounds wonderful.” Bog reached out to take the coffee from her. “I'll go throw some clothes on...” 

“Don't you dare!” Marianne laughed. “I like what you are wearing...or not wearing...” 

Bog stopped and turned red from his ears to his toes. Marianne's heart thumped hard in her chest. She was completely smitten with this guy...no denying it. 

Bog followed her to the couch where she sat and pulled out the breakfast croissant sandwiches laying out napkins. Bog sat down next to her, his hip against hers, a intimate gesture that spoke volumes about their blooming relationship. 

They dug into their breakfast with enthusiasm. Bog made the appropriate noises of satisfaction biting into the sandwich, which had Marianne squirming just a little. She loved the way the man moaned. 

After they ate in companionable silence and drank their coffee, Bog leaned back propping a foot up on the coffee table with a wince from his hip. 

“That hit the spot,” he said with a grin patting his stomach. 

Marianne leaned back and cuddled up next to him reaching out to pat his flat stomach too. Bog dropped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her against him. It was extremely nice, this domestic comfort. Marianne thought to herself that she could really get used to this... 

Bog lazily rubbed her shoulder with his fingers. “I think Stuff should have everything ready for you...breastplate, pauldron, vambrace, gauntlet and the cuisse and greaves should all be ready for you to wear this weekend. We have a sword picked out that you can handle...” He grinned at down at her. He was taking the fact that she had accidentally stabbed him with good humor, but she still felt sick to her stomach thinking about it... 

Bog noticed her discomfort and squeezed her shoulder without saying a word about it, communicating in the simple gesture that he wasn't upset with her at all. He continued going back to the gentle stroking of his fingers on her shoulder. 

“Now we just need to pick a helmet. Something that you can easily yank off, but that is dramatic for when you step onto the field.” Bog rubbed his long chin with the fingers of his other hand as he thought about the helmet issue. He suddenly stood up, which both disappointed her—she had liked him rubbing her shoulder and feeling his naked torso again her—but also was thrilling to get to see that same naked torso move, the low riding boxers on his hips. 

Marianne grinned at herself...you are a perv Marianne, she thought to herself. 

Bog leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. “Be right back.” 

She watched him walk toward his bedroom...again her thoughts drifted to someplace naughty...she was going to have to get him undressed again she thought, her mind wandering to picture yanking those boxers down. Then Bog came back to the living room carrying three helmets, one under each arm and the last one hooked on his fingers. 

One was a replica 14th century great helm with brass trim, the other a 16th century tournament helm and lastly, dangling from the end of his fingers, was a bascinet complete with the sharp pointed hounskull or muzzle. Bog set them down carefully on the coffee table. 

“There...I really hate that we can't make you a complete set of armor designed for you and not the slip shod version we are going to have to have you wear this weekend, but I would need at least six months or more to make you one...maybe next year...” Bog mused as he came over to sit down next to her again. 

Marianne's heart flopped around in her chest at the mention of next year. Yes...she could see herself with him next year, and the year after that and the year after that. Oh she was in love, deeply in love already. 

Bog glanced at Marianne, his excitement at helping her pick a helmet was wrapped around the deepening of his feelings for her. She was the perfect woman for him. Could he see himself with her for the rest of his life....yes, a resounding yes....as he gazed at her he hoped beyond hope that Marianne felt the same. 

* 

“Okay, these are what I have that I think will fit you without being too big or too heavy.” Bog glanced from the helmets to her. 

Marianne nodded and leaned forward to study them. They each were dramatic and would hide her face. She picked up the great helm, glanced at Bog before she slid it over her head. 

"'Tis but a scratch!” Marianne giggled. 

Bog snickered. “You're a looney.” 

“Then you shall die!” Marianne stood up pretending she had a weapon. 

Bog laughed harder thickening his accent. “Look ya stupid bastard! You've got no arms left!” 

Marianne deepened her voice. “Oh, oh, I see! Running away, eh? You yellow bastards! Come back here and take what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!” 

She flopped down beside him, the two of them laughing as she pulled the helmet off. Bog tugged her closer to him and surprised her by kissing her. It was supposed to be only a peck, but Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth from his bare chest through her sweater as she pressed herself against him for a deeper kiss. 

Her tongue caressed his lips, prompting Bog to open his mouth to her. He cradled the back of her head while his other arm snaked around her waist. He leaned into her pressing her back against the couch cushions, his body on top of hers. 

She hadn't planned to “attack” him, but....she just couldn't help it! A woman could be weak against a gorgeous man...couldn't she? 

Where Marianne wanted to attack him, rush the kiss in order to be able to nip and bite him, Bog forced her to slow down. He kissed her with an agonizing tenderness, his lips brushing down over her chin tracing her jaw with his tongue. Bog's teeth scraped along her throat and then up to her ear where he circled and tickled the lobe of her ear, his voice a hot whisper. 

“Should we worry about helmets a little later?” 

Marianne's eyes fluttered. “Yeah...later....” 

She felt the smile of his lips against her skin. She giggled softly. She never would have thought that quoting Monty Python with a man who “got” her and could repeat the lines too would be such a turn on...this was the second time Bog had demonstrated how in sync he was with her...She had fallen head over heels in love...there was no denying it. Bog's hand snaked under her shirt, the heat penetrating through her bra when his hand cupped her breast causing her to banish all deep thoughts from her mind. Right now she just wanted to feel and goodness could she feel! Bog's erection pressed against her stomach fighting with his boxers. 

She ran the flats of her hands along his back feeling the way his muscles moved. She was careful of the bandages over the wound on his hip. She could tell it was bothering him slightly by the way he was holding his hips. 

Bog's heated breath danced across her collar as he whispered. “Can I take your sweater off?” 

Marianne groaned; his voice was warm and sexy. “Oh yes, Bog...” 

He sat up, one knee between her legs with his other leg on the floor and leaned in to start pushing her sweater up her torso. She arched her back and lifted her arms over her head. Bog carefully pulled her sweater over her head and up her arms, then tossed it on the ground. 

Her breasts were covered in a thin white lacy bra that enhanced the beauty of her cleavage and the rosy shade of her skin. Bog carefully dropped down on one elbow while his tongue traced the swell of each breast before he started to nibble through her bra. 

Marianne moaned softly and arched into Bog's touch. His hands slid up over her ribs, shoving her bra above her breasts. Her nipples were hard from his touches, but the sudden exposure to the cooler air of his living room made them that much more sensitive, harder. Bog flicked his tongue out which nearly caused her to cry out. His tongue felt incredible. She could feel the smile on his lips when he lowered his mouth to her breast; the heat of his breath against her skin was exquisite. 

He had just started to twirl his tongue around her nipple, the long fingers of his other hand stroking the other breast when Bog's door came flying open and a tiny red-haired old woman came bustling through the door with bags of food. 

“OMG, I heard from THANG that you had to go to the emergency room!! And you didn't even call your mother???!!” 

Bog grabbed Marianne yanking her hard against his chest and immediately fell off the couch with her slamming to the floor on his back with Marianne secured in his arms. But his rolling off the furniture caused him to hit the coffee table which in turn sent the helmets clattering off the table with the clanking of metal on metal which was all mixed with Marianne and Bog's screams of surprise. 

The older woman at the door yelled too, dropping her bags and rushed out slamming the door hard enough that the whole place seemed to shudder. 

“Fucking shit fuck!!” Bog hissed. “You okay?” 

Marianne nodded. “Who was that?” 

Bog sighed. “My mother.” 

* 

Marianne made herself decent while Bog stomped off to his room to throw on some jeans and a shirt...especially the jeans since he was a little...turned on at the moment, though that was rapidly fading with the maternal intrusion into his home. After a couple of minutes Bog flung the door open, but blocked the woman on the other side from stepping in. 

“Mam, we talked about you barging in.” Bog had his lips pressed together. 

His mother grinned impishly and glanced around him to where an embarrassed Marianne was picking up the helmets. 

“So what's her name? How long have you guys been seeing each other? And why didn't you tell me?! You really need to learn to lock your door honey.” Bog's mother then swept past him heading straight for Marianne. 

Bog stood there with his hand on the door, the other hand leaning on the frame and slumped, defeated. 

His mother looked as if she flew across the space to take Marianne's hand. “Oh, aren't you the prettiest thing! Don't you have a comb? Oh well, it's so nice to meet you! What's your name?” 

Marianne felt as if she had been hit by a truck. Bog's mother spoke at the same speed as Dawn, which Marianne was accustomed to, but this woman had a presence that was...well...like being hit by a truck! You either held on and hoped she stopped at a rest stop or you got ran over. 

“Marianne.” Marianne smiled, introducing herself. 

“Oh what a pretty name! I'm Griselda,” Bog's mother said with exuberance. “So how long have you two been seeing each other? Hmm?” Griselda grinned. 

“Mammmm....” Bog said dragging out her title as a warning to stop. 

Bog's mother sighed and turned on her son. “Well, I brought you some food. I assumed you hadn't been shopping for yourself again.” Peripherally, Griselda noticed the remains of breakfast that had also been knocked to the floor when Bog and Marianne fell off the couch. 

“Oh, I see Marianne knows you already! Wonderful. I swear a strong wind will blow him away someday—that boy just doesn't eat!” Griselda rushed over to grab the bags that Bog had picked up and hurried into the kitchen. 

Bog groaned. “I am so sorry Marianne.” 

Marianne laughed. “It's alright.” She stood up and walked over to him to take his hands in hers. She gazed up at him, leaning against his chest. Bog stared down at her, the urge to tell her that he loved her was on the tip of his tongue, playing across his lips, but his mother stepped out of the kitchen before he worked up the nerve and said, “So I heard from Thang about the emergency room—want to tell me what happened?” She looked between the two of them. 

Marianne frowned. “That was my fault.” 

Bog stroked her arm. “It was my fault,” he amended. “I should have known better than to use the blades without making sure they were safe too.” 

Griselda looked between the two of them. “One of Bog's swords I'm guessing?” 

Bog and Marianne explained what had happened. Griselda nodded. “Yet you are still jousting this weekend?” she asked glancing at Marianne, who nodded. 

“This is important Mam. I mean, it's not life or death important, but it is important. I want Marianne to take Roland's place and be able to show the crowds what she can do...that a woman can joust and fight with the best of them.” Bog rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. 

Griselda smiled. “I think it's a wonderful idea...the whole thing and the wedding at the end? Marvelous!” 

Marianne frowned. “I'm just worried about Bog busting his stitches.” 

“Well, if this Roland is as bad as you say...which now that you mention it, I had noticed that the last couple of years the white knight was a bit of a...an asshole. He didn't really seemed to be fighting so much as showboating. If that's what he is like...” Griselda smiled at her son. “Then Bog should be fine.” 

Marianne still looked upset by the idea, but she nodded. 

“Well, I'm sorry I interrupted you two. The groceries are in the kitchen. I put the frozen stuff in the freezer. It was nice to meet you Marianne.” The little old woman gave Marianne a tight hug, then she turned and hugged Bog. 

“She likes you honey, I can tell. “ She whispered to him, though not at all secretive in how she said it. “I like her.” 

Bog blushed and smiled. “Thanks, Mam.” 

“Well, you two have fun! I will come watch the joust this weekend. It's going to be a great show!” With that, the whirlwind that was Bog's mother waved at the two of them and left. 

Marianne laughed. “That was not the way I would have wanted to meet your mother.” 

Bog walked over to wrap his arms around her. “Yeah...let's make sure I don't meet your father like that...though your sister throwing a shoe at me...” He trailed off as Marianne pulled him down to kiss him. 

* 

Across town, Roland groaned as he watched his three brothers trying to use his swords. Not only were they simply goofing around rather than taking this seriously, but they had no style at all! Fighting at a Renfaire was all about the style. At least the armor looked good on them...not as good as it did on him, of course, but they couldn't help that. The three younger men were all dressed in old pieces of armor that Roland had had made at various times. Each season he liked to have a new set of armor, all of it beautiful and elegant (though he had no idea that none of it, unlike Bog's, was the least bit functional). 

Roland sighed annoyed. “You know what? If you guys don't take this seriously and pay attention, what is the point? You want your big brother to look like a fool against the dark knight?” 

Richard muttered. “I don't think you need us for that...” 

Rome elbowed his brother in the side. “Shush, you want him to hear ya?” 

Ralph groaned. “This seems more like we're dancing or something.” 

Roland ginned. “Well we are...it's all show usually, but I really want to hurt Bog King for seducing Marianne.” 

Roland made a face...“God, I can't believe I am even saying that! I still don't understand how that...cockroach...” He shuddered like he had tasted something bad to the point he even had to cover a blurt. “I want to hurt him and make him look like an idiot in front of the whole crowd. I mean, he is going to let me win anyway, but I want to make him suffer. Then Marianne will see....” 

Rome and Richard shared a look and shrugged. 

Ralph muttered, “I think this is a really bad idea. I mean really, if Marianne likes this guy, isn't she just going to be pissed at you?” 

Ralph's identical brothers rolled their eyes at Ralph's stupidity for saying something. 

Roland snarled and grabbed Ralph by the collar. “Are you saying I can't win her back?” 

“No no!! Just...nothing, sorry Roland, it's nothing.” Ralph frowned. 

Roland let his brother go. “Alright you three—from the top. We need to have this down perfect for this weekend.”


	10. The Black Knight and the White Princess

The alarm went off and Marianne's eyelids popped open. She groaned rolling onto her side and slammed her hand down on the offending device. She rolled back over to wrap her arms around Bog. 

Without opening his eyes, Bog mumbled, “We should get up.” 

“Why?” Marianne muttered nuzzling against his side. It was the day of the joust and their little theatrical production. The plan was to get to the fairgrounds early, set everything up, check the fit of her armor and to do a dress rehearsal in the tents. Dawn was going to be showing up with the flower crowns for both their heads that she had designed for the fake wedding. Thang had even thrown together some “royal” capes that were going to have moons and stars on them representing the new royal couple. If they pulled this off like they hoped to, it was going to be quite the production. 

The previous night Marianne had come over for dinner at Bog's apartment to go over a few last minute details, which had led from one thing to another, to a night of some of the most fantastic sex she had ever had...and to her sleeping over. 

Now Marianne found she didn't want to move. Her body was warm and felt like melted, creamy chocolate. She had never felt this relaxed nor had she ever slept this well in recent memory. Bog's body against her, the sound of his breathing, the occasional snore...it was wonderful. 

For Bog's part, the feeling was the same. He had never slept as deeply and well as he had with Marianne in his arms. Her little mutterings and the way she remained snuggled up against him throughout the night not only helped him sleep, but had also given him a glimpse of what life could be like for him. After his disastrous engagement, he had sworn off love, women, all of it, resigning himself to a lonely life, but then Marianne had come “punching and fighting” into his life and now Bog couldn't see his life any other way but with her in it. Bog knew he could spend his life with her. But those were thoughts for another time. Right now it was trying to convince himself that they should get up. 

Marianne's naked body curved against his when his arm went around her pulling her close. 

He muttered again, “We should get up.” 

Marianne pouted. “I don't wanna.” 

Bog chuckled kissing the top of her head. “Just think about making Roland look stupid...” 

Marianne made some disgruntled noises against his chest. 

Bog smiled and slid a hand down her hip. “Maybe taking a shower together will wake you up.” 

Marianne mumbled against his chest again, but he could feel the smile this time against his skin. 

“Come on tough girl, shower!” Bog moved swiftly jumping out of the bed and gathering her up before she could protest and carried her bridal style into the bathroom. Bog turned the shower on, keeping a hold of a laughing and groaning Marianne while he adjusted the water temperature until it was perfect was a test of conviction and strength, but he succeeded and was able to carry her into the shower with him. 

“Bog!!” Marianne laughed until he set her under the water. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and yanked him under the shower head with her. 

Laughing, Bog grabbed the soap and began to wash her, slowly running the bar of soap along with one soapy hand up her hips and over her breasts. 

“You are so beautiful,” Bog whispered while his hands glided over her, worshiping her with his fingers. Marianne smiled up at him. “Oh Bog...I love you.” 

She blinked, the words slipping from her lips easily. They tasted different on her tongue, sweeter, more passionate than they ever had before... 

Bog stared down at her, the water glistening on his cheeks and lashes. “I love you too, tough girl.” 

Marianne threw her arms around his neck lifting herself up on her toes and kissed him. Bog dropped the soap, his arms going tight around her as his mouth cover hers, the water running down over them both, covering them, binding their bodies together. 

Bog pressed Marianne against the slick shower wall, turning his mouth one way then the other as if he simply needed to kiss every angle of her lips. 

Marianne's hands ran down his shoulders, his arms, over his chest; she was desperate to touch all of him. Yes, she admitted she was in love in such a short period of time, but she didn't care, she only knew this feeling was different than with Roland. This was real...she could feel the difference...this was real love. 

Bog brought his hands up to cup her face to run his long thumbs along her cheeks. 

“I love you Marianne,” he said softly. “I love you...” 

“Oh Bog...I do love you...” Marianne repeated, as if she could not say it enough. 

Bog ran his fingers over her face and through her wet hair. He leaned closer to nip at her bottom lip. Marianne dragged her wet hands down his chest, over the flat planes of his stomach, feeling the way his body tensed and moved at her touch. When she had moved her fingers lower, Marianne tenderly played with the curling hairs at his groin listening to the soft intakes of breath Bog made through his teeth. She smiled, enjoying his reactions to her touch and then her fingers stroked lower, teasing along his length. 

The soft moan that caressed her hair when Bog exhaled made her heart pound in her chest. She loved him with all her heart...loved the feel of him in her hand, the warm velvet texture of his erection against her palm. 

Bog's mouth wandered down to her throat tasting the water on her neck mixed with the unique flavor of her skin. He growled softly, making ripples of heat race through her core. Marianne stroked him, the water making her hands slick as they moved up and down, feeling him jerk and swell in her hand. Bog leaned on one hand against the slick shower wall as the fingers of his other hand slipped between her folds finding her clitoris swiftly. Together they stroked each other while their tongues played, twisting and caressing. 

Bog's touch was gentle against her softness. He moved just fast enough, creating the right amount of friction to send her body shivering, bringing her to climax swiftly. She groaned against his mouth, her hips bucking against his stroking, seeking hand, when he dipped his finger into her warm wet core Marianne nearly rode up the shower wall, crying out with exuberance when her second orgasm rode up her center. 

She squeezed him, almost too tightly when she climaxed. Her stroking of his erection became jerky for a moment when she came. Bog leaned into her hands as he shuddered in pleasure and groaned. 

Bog pressed his head against her shoulder, leaning into her which made Marianne smile. She leaned her head sideways against his, adding both her hands holding him, stroking up and down. She felt the swelling of his member in her hands, the low, deep sound of his breath, the increase in his panting until, with a jerk of his hips, Bog came with a groan.

“Oh God Marianne!!” 

She felt the hot flood of fluid against her stomach. She continued stroking until Bog finally moaned. 

“Marianne, please stop! PLEASE!” 

She smiled pleased with herself. “We need to shower all over again,” she whispered 

Bog chuckled licking her ear. “Aye, we do.” 

* 

When they finally left his apartment, Bog's phone was blowing up with calls from Thang, Stuff and his mother, while Marianne's phone was doing the same from Dawn. 

Bog put his phone on speaker setting it in the jack he had to hold it while he drove. 

“What's going on? We're not running that late,” Bog snarled into the phone. 

Thang grimaced. “Everything is okay on our end, but there is a rumor going around the festival that Roland has a secret weapon.” 

Bog glanced at Marianne who frowned. “What do you mean?” Bog asked. 

“No idea, he's not here yet, but Joe told Kimmy who told...” Thang started to list the chain of communication until Bog stopped him. 

“You know Thang, don't worry about it,” Bog said calmly. “He probably just has a new set of armor or something equally as vain. We'll be fine, okay.” 

“Oookay BK, if you say so.” Thang did not sound convinced. 

Marianne frowned. “What on earth could he be planning?” 

Bog shrugged. “Well if I know Roland, it's some misguided attempt to make himself look good again. He did this thing several years ago when he came out for the duel with some sort of fantasy sword that no one in their right mind could wield. It was pretty hilarious, but I had to stay on script and let him win...” Bog shook his head and rolled his eyes at the memory. 

Marianne laughed. “That sounds like him. Little dick syndrome.” 

Bog shuddered. “Okay, I definitely do not want to hear about that...” 

Marianne laughed. “Sorry the only other thing I will say on the matter is that you, my dark knight, have nothing whatsoever to worry about.” 

Bog grinned. “Thank you, my lady. I appreciate your candor and your exuberance.” 

They both started laughing. 

* 

Inside Roland's tent, things were not going well. They arrived at the fairgrounds around seven in the morning, which for all four of them was far too early in the morning. Roland had refused to spend money on breakfast or coffee, leaving them all hungry and irritated with one another. 

Roland had been so focused on his own schemes that he had not noticed Thang, Stuff or anyone else going into the tents that belonged to the black knight. He had no idea that anything was going on beyond his own little plan. 

Which was not going well. 

Rome groaned. “Roland this sword is too heavy. I can't do that fancy shit you want me to do with it!” 

Richard and Ralph were struggling with their armor since neither of them knew how to get the armor on, they looked like dogs chasing their tails while they struggled. 

Roland stood in the midst of all of the chaos, looking red in the face and if steam could have come out of his ears, it would have at this moment. 

* 

As soon as Bog and Marianne arrived at the tent, Stuff grabbed Marianne and pulled her behind a changing screen while Thang did the same to Bog, pushing him behind the screen. For a moment Bog and Marianne's eyes met before they began laughing. 

Not two minutes later, Dawn came barreling into the tent with a basket full of flowers and Sunny right behind her carrying two long, elegantly crafted looking capes. 

Bog was getting into his armor with Thang's help. Bog slicked his hair back looking at himself in the full-length mirror located on his side of the tent. He gazed at himself for just a moment. He still had a hard time accepting that a woman like Marianne wanted him. It wasn't just because she was beautiful, she was beautiful yes, but she was also sexy and smart! He had never met anyone as smart as Marianne who knew about everything that Bog loved too. He ran a hand over his dark breastplate smiling at his reflection. You are a lucky man, he told himself mentally, though out loud he simply said, “I'm ready.” 

Marianne came out in the armor that Stuff had reworked for her. When Bog saw her, his first thought was that Stuff did not give herself enough credit. Marianne looked exquisite, as if the armor was born to be hers...it not only fit her beautifully, but Marianne looked like a dream. Her armor shone in such a way that one would think that it really was made of silver. Bog would not have been the least bit surprised to see angel wings sprout from Marianne back. She stood there waiting for him to say something, her helmet under her arm and her sword at her side. 

“Marianne, you have stolen my ability to speak... My heart love till now for sweared sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night.” 

Marianne blushed. “Romeo and Juliet?” 

Bog shrugged slightly as his cheeks reddened. “Aye.” 

She stepped forward to take one of his hands in hers and squeezed his fingers. “I love you, my Dark Knight...from this day forward I swear my life to yours...” 

Bog stared down at her. Marianne knew she could be lost in those eyes forever. 

Bog opened his mouth to say something when Thang, oblivious to the “moment” going on muttered as he walked by, “You guys should do a quick rehearsal.” 

Stuff hissed. “Thang!!” 

Thang looked at everyone in confusion. “What?” 

* 

When the horns announced the tournament, Bog and Marianne were fairly confident in their movements for the show, as long as Roland inadvertently played along. Thang brought Bog's horse around. 

“Good luck,” Marianne told him with a wink. 

Bog laughed. “I'm good at pretending to lose.” 

Marianne smiled up at him and then reached up to grab the front of Bog's armor and yank him down for a kiss. It was not a simple peck on the lips that she gave him; Marianne devoured his mouth and tongue with her own, kissing Bog until she had taken his breath away. 

“I'll be out there soon.” She licked the tip of his nose before stepping back. 

Bog weaved on his feet just a little before, with a huge happy grin, he placed the helmet on his head. 

* 

Bog mounted his horse with Thang's help, looking across the yard at Roland. Roland was working the crowd from his steed, holding his helmet under his arm in order for the crowd to get a good look at him. Bog smiled. Roland was going to be eating dirt soon enough...at Marianne's hand. Finally Roland turned to face Bog and, with a cocky grin, put his helmet on. 

* 

The joust went as it always did, with a few passes, a few hits until Bog unseated Roland. The crowd booed as they always did when it looked as if the black knight had won, but then, just as Bog leapt gracefully from his steed, Roland was on his feet yanking off his helmet dramatically and throwing back his blonde locks. Bog could heard the crowd gasping at the beauty of the white knight. 

Bog tore off his helmet, tossing it to the ground, as he had done hundreds of times before, to the resounding sounds of boos and hisses. 

Bog pulled his blade on Roland, projecting his voice. “Face me if ye dare!” 

Roland grinned, his voice ringing out for the crowd. “Down with you, evil knight! I call on my brothers-in-arms to help me in defeating you and winning the hand of the fair Marianne!” 

Bog saw three men appear on the field, moving out to join Roland. Bog sneered. What the fuck was Roland up to? Four against one? 

Bog took a fighting stance. He would be damned if he was going to let Roland win. “Have at ye!” 

The three new knights swarmed at Bog with their weapons held high as Roland stood back grinning. 

* 

Marianne waited inside the tent until she heard Roland yell something about his brothers. She poked her head out from the tent her eyes widening when she saw Bog was surrounded by three other knights! Her icy brown gaze bore into Roland, who was standing to the side watching. If she could have killed him with sight alone the man would have been dead on the spot. 

Marianne snarled and threw her helmet on as she turned to her sister. “I'm going out there to help Bog,” she said with steel in her tone. 

“But the....” Dawn looked confused. 

“No buts! Bog needs me...” Marianne adjusted her helmet. Dawn watched her sister take off at a run. 

* 

When the crowd saw the new knight appear in spectacular armor running toward the fight, it was clear something special was about to happen. 

* 

Bog was keeping the three knights at bay, barely. He had managed to keep them from getting any real good hits with their weapons, but the constant turning and blocking was starting to wear him down. Plus the hip with the stitches was burning something vicious. Bog twisted and kicked one of the brothers in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Bog then swung his blade around to hit another of the brothers with the flat of his blade against their backside which had the crowd laughing as the knight stumbled forward before landing on his hands and knees. The third knight managed to strike Bog across the back, which forced Bog to stumbled forward where Roland suddenly joined the fray, hitting Bog in the face with his iron gloved hand. 

The shot was cheap, catching Bog under his jaw. The hit caused a pressure cut along Bog's chin. Blood from the wound rushed down and stained the front of Bog's armor. Bog stumbled from the shock of the hit. One of the brothers came up behind Bog and slashed his blade at the taller man, hitting Bog in the hip with a loud clang, right where his stitches were... 

Bog hissed in pain, his vision going black for a moment when the stitches ripped open from the heavy blow. 

Stunned, Bog stumbled again and went down on a knee. Bog looked up, his face covered in blood and sweat. 

Bog dropping to one knee was the opportunity the four knights he was fighting were waiting for; the group of them surrounded Bog. Each of Roland's brothers removed their helmets to the shock of the crowd...three attractive identical men...and all clearly related to the White Knight. One of the brothers stepped forward and hit Bog across the other cheek, drawing more blood, while another hit him in the stomach, all under the yelled directions of Roland. 

Bog dropped to his other knee, then to his hands. The pain from the ripped stitches was burning down his leg and his head was spinning from the hits to the face he had taken. 

Just when the third brother was going to take a strike at Bog and Roland was bringing up his sword to slam down on Bog's back, there was a sudden screamed war cry. Out into the sunlight stepped a new white knight. Her voice rang out clear and pure. 

Marianne's command resounded over Roland and carried to the crowd. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” 

The crowd went crazy. It was clear from her voice that this new knight was a woman. This revelation caused the crowd to begin to chant, “THE WHITE PRINCESS!” 

Marianne wielded her sword with evident skill, eliciting the crowd to cheer for her even more vigorously. 

Marianne's sword hit one of the armored men, surprising the crowd for a moment. She twisted around bringing her sword around to slam into the thigh of another of the brothers. The third knight scrambled away from her. 

The audience had clearly thought she was here for the white knight when she first stepped out, despite the beating the black knight had taken, but it only took a moment to realize she was here to rescue the black knight. 

The crowd lost their minds. Cheering for the White Princess and the Black Knight exploded across the audience. 

Ignoring the crowd, Marianne put herself between Bog and Roland's little gang. She ripped her helmet off, revealing herself to the audience. The crowd erupted into another roar, sounding for all the world like a dragon. She yelled, projecting her voice as she started toward Roland. 

“You have no honor, White Knight! I, the White Princess banish you from my realm!” She pointed with her sword toward the exit gate. 

Roland sneered. He knew he was losing the crowd, but he was too self-possessed and angry to care. “What has he done to you? I did all of this for you Marianne! You need to see what a loser he is—you deserve better. You deserve me!” 

The crowd booed. Marianne threw her hands up (her sword in one hand) for silence. 

“The Black Knight has loved me for me....He has not sought to change me, to fit me into a model of his choosing. He loves me for who I am. And I love him.” 

The audience broke into cheers. 

Marianne walked to Bog putting out her hand to help him stand. When he was at his full height, looking down at her with those heavenly blue eyes, Marianne stood on her toes and kissed him. 

The cheering from the crowd broke over them like a tsunami. 

Roland stood there watching them kiss, the clear anger on his face frightening. His brothers, beaten and sore, threw their blades down as they walked away. 

Roland yelled at them. “GET BACK HERE!” 

Rome turned around to look at his older brother over his shoulder. 

“It's over man, move on.” 

With that, the triplets walked out. 

Roland stomped his foot in a rage. “THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!” 

Marianne made a quick check of Bog who nodded that he was alright. She turned, holding herself straight, every inch the princess. 

Marianne snarled, the point of her sword pointed at Roland. “Get out...now.” 

Roland stood there glaring at her. The crowd started booing and yelling for the white knight to leave. 

Roland pressed his lips together in an ugly, angry scowl. “I never loved you anyway,” he hissed. 

Marianne smiled. “I know...and I never loved you either. Now go.” 

Roland looked shocked at her last statement, but as the audience yelled for him to leave, he turned and walked away with his head held high, proud even in his defeat. 

* 

Marianne dashed back to Bog, her fingers moving gently over his face. “Oh God, Bog, are you sure you're okay?” 

He smiled at her and nodded. “That was the most impressive display I have ever seen Marianne—you really are a princess.” 

She laughed then, but her laughter was cut short when Dawn, Sunny, Stuff, Thang and a group of other people came out onto the field carrying the cloaks, flowers and a maypole decorated with a rainbow of ribbons. The group members were all dressed for a Renaissance wedding... 

Sunny, clad in the clothing of a friar, found a place where he could stand elevated and project his voice to the crowd. 

“Now, we shall wed the Black Knight Bog King, to our fair White Princess, Marianne of the Summerfields!” 

The crowd's cheering was deafening. It only took a few moments to clean and bandage Bog's face and rush him off to have his hip quickly looked at (he was given first aid enough to get through the ceremony which he insisted on, but after he would be driven back to the hospital to have his stitches redone). As soon as he was returned to the field, the knights were draped with cloaks over their armor, 

Bog stood before Marianne, a crown of twisted wood, autumn leaves and dark blue flowers sat upon his head, bandages on his face, while Marianne wore a flower crown of daises, carnations and red roses. Her bouquet matched her crown and the purple of her cape was embroidered with gold tread. Bog's cape was black, embroidered with silver. 

As the fake ceremony was held, Bog and Marianne stared into each others eyes, the fingers of their hands laced together. The look of pure love on the faces of the two of them communicated itself to the crowd and the participants. 

Bog leaned forward and whispered. “Would you marry me?” 

Marianne's expression had Bog chuckling. She looked...flabbergasted. 

“Are you serious?” Marianne hissed back. Sunny's voice, speaking for the crowd, covered their conversation. 

“Yes Marianne. I know it's a little soon...but would you if I asked?” Bog smiled. 

Marianne stared at him, a soft smile danced on her lips. 

“Yes, when you ask, I'll say yes.” 

Bog grinned from ear to ear just as Sunny announced for the audience. 

“You are now! Knight...and Knight...kiss your princess Bog King!” 

Bog stepped closer to Marianne wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her armored chest to his armored chest with a soft clank of metal on metal. 

The audience started to chant. “Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!” 

Bog smiled. “I think they want me to kiss you.” 

Marianne grinned. “I think you better do it.” 

Bog brought a hand up to caress her cheek just before he pressed his lips to hers. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could, her tongue darting out to caress his lips. Bog opened his mouth and lifted her off her feet at the same moment their simple kiss turned into something that poets would write about. 

“Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The End.” 

The Princess Bride (1987)


End file.
